Lion Of My Heart
by Sapphyre7
Summary: Elaena and Jon Stark are the children of Lyanna and Rhaegar, raised under the watchful eye of Eddard. When Jon Arryn dies and Robert hears of Targaryen's rising in Pentos, his advisers push him in the direction of a marriage. A pairing between between lion and wolf. A pairing that could potentially go disastrously wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_Screaming. All he could hear was screaming burning through his head, making him push on harder and faster to reach his goal. How many more steps were there? Surely he should be at the top by now. The closer he got, the quieter the screaming seemed to get until finally he was in the room. Lyanna was lying there, blood soaked the sheets surrounding her frail frame. Her eyes were trained in on Ned and almost amused smile stretched across her lips. Ned rushed to her side, attempting to clasp her hands in his own. Her hands were already occupied however. A babe lay cradled in each of her arms. The first may as well have been a child of Eddard's – his hair was jet black, his eyes equally so, a Northern child by anyone's assumptions. The second appeared the same, hair equally as dark. It was only when the child stirred and opened its eyes that Ned's concerns were confirmed. Indigo. Just like Rhaegar's._

" _Ned." Lyanna croaked, a look of pride etched upon her grey features. The babies were cooing at the sound of their mother's voice, as fragile as it was. "He's gone, isn't he?" She asked, and Ned bowed his head, yet her face did not falter. "I thought so. I can feel him, calling for me. He's here, beckoning me to him." Lyanna rambled, her eyes flickering._

" _Lyanna – you're going to be fine. You're all going to be fine." Ned tried to comfort her, but he really couldn't see a solution to this situation. There was just so much blood._

" _Ned, I'm not a child. I'm a mother now." She laughed, lightly. "Which reminds me, I need you Ned." Her breathing was shallow and quickened, her eyes searching Ned's. "Raise them for me. Raise them as your own. Robert will legitimise them if you ask him too. He would do anything for you Ned. Please." Ned nodded._

" _Anything Lyanna." He promised._

" _Jon and Elaena, the loves of my life." Lyanna trailed off. Ned let the babes stay warm in her arms for a few moments longer, mourning his sister, mourning the mother of these two young children. As the life left Lyanna's body, the purple-eyed baby woke, crying. Its cries woke the other child, the room filled with noise once more. How was he going to explain this to Robert? How was he going to explain this to Catelyn?_

Wrapped up in her furs, Elaena sat cooped up in the library watching the courtyard from her window-ledge. Jon, Robb and Bran were sparring with one another, Arya was running around causing havoc, Sansa was nowhere to be seen. Rickon was ill in bed, Catelyn at his side. Elaena nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice broke the silence.

"The boys are missing you out on the courtyard." Eddard commented, resting in the doorway. Elaena closed her book, granting her Uncle her full attention.

"I thought I'd give them a chance." She smiled gently as Ned crossed the room, perching himself next to her. "I was sorry to hear about Jon Arryn Uncle, I had always liked him." Ned looked concerned, his brow furrowed.

"He will be a great miss." He muttered. "We are to receive the King's household, they should be here within a few days, maybe a week."

"Why are they coming, Uncle?" Elaena asked, intrigued. She had never met the King before, nor had she met any of his household. She had only ever been as far south as the Eeyrie.

"Of that we can't be certain. Aunt Catelyn and I have pondered it for the last few weeks but we're no further forward."

"King Robert isn't coming to hurt us is he? Jon and me?" She asked, meekly. Ned had never made Jon and Elaena's parentage a secret. For all they were called Jon and Elaena Stark, they were still half Targaryen. King Robert had only legitimised them on the condition that they would take the Stark name.

"Robert wouldn't do that." Ned said. "I wouldn't let him."

Over the next couple of days, the house seemed to be on its best behaviour as though the King's household was just going to appear at any moment. Elaena tried her best to stay out of the way, a worry playing in the back of her mind about Robert's intentions. It was common knowledge that Robert had loved Lyanna, even more common knowledge that he had hated Rhaegar. Everyone commented on the almost freakish similarities between Lyanna and Elaena. The only detail that wasn't quite right were the eyes. Elaena had her father's eyes. The day before the household was expected to arrive, Jon sought out Elaena in her quarters.

"Knock, knock." Jon smiled, pushing the door open.

"You can't come in." Elaena smirked, sitting cross-legged on her bed, furs draped over her shoulders.

"Try and stop me." Jon laughed, sitting on the bed next to her. "Are you worried as well?" She nodded, a lump in her throat.

"Jon Arryn was instrumental in our legitimisation. It seems more than just coincidence that he would plan to come here immediately after his death. I'm frightened Jon." She admitted. Jon held her tightly, their heartbeats beating in sync.

"We'll be fine El, we always have been, and we always will be. As long as we're together."

The household arrived when expected, and Catelyn had made sure that everyone was dressed in their very best clothes. Ned and Catelyn stood first, followed by Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon in order. Elaena and Jon stood next to one another after Rickon. The household was colossal, horses after horses, guards upon guards. Catelyn cast a firm but motherly glare down the line to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. Banners decorated with lions and stags filled the courtyard. Sansa was saying the name of everyone who entered the courtyard who was worth mentioning, loud enough for Elaena and Jon to hear.

"That's Joffrey – the King's oldest son and the Hound." Sansa told Robb, he didn't seem to be paying much attention. He must have only been about Sansa's age but he had an air of complete confidence about him. It bordered upon smug, Elaena thought. He looked along the line, his eyes lingering over Jon and Elaena in apparent curiosity. It made her skin crawl.

"That's Jaime Lannister." Sansa was saying next. Everyone knew who Jaime Lannister was, Elaena didn't even look in his direction. Her stomach was starting to churn, Jon holding her arm for support. A carriage entered next and Sansa seemed to have fallen silent, Joffrey looking in her direction. Just as the carriage was about to open, King Robert came around the side of it, not at all like Elaena had imagined. In the stories, he had been spoken about as though he was godlike. In person, he looked more like a blacksmith. As he rode through to the centre of the courtyard, Ned fell to his knee and every person present followed suit. Elaena kept her eyes trained on the ground, but it wasn't hard to tell that Robert was dismounting his horse, the grunts and groans giving it away. He made his way over to the line of Starks with determination in his footing before indicating for Ned to get to his feet. The courtyard followed suit, Elaena exchanging a nervous glance with Jon.

"You've got fat." King Robert said to Ned after a few moments of silence. Ned cast a glance at Robert's own waistline before they burst into laughter. "Cat!" King Robert smiled, embracing Catelyn. Robert and Ned began a conversation about how long it had been, but Elaena's attention was distracted by the Queen exiting the carriage with the rest of her children.

"Who have we here? You must be Robb!" King Robert started down the line, shaking Robb's hand. "Ah pretty one." He commented to Sansa before ducking to talk to Arya. "Your name is?"

"Arya." She smirked confidently, Robb laughed lightly at her.

"You'll be a soldier." King Robert said to Bran which seemed to thrill the boy before he reached Rickon and ruffled his hair. He stopped in his tracks once he reached Elaena and Jon. Ned looked down the line nervously. King Robert's eyes seemed to look on Elaena longer than she felt comfortable with, as she tried to keep her eyes downcast. It was only when she raised her eyes to meet him that he looked away. "Take me to your crypts Ned. I want to pay my respects." Cersei, who was currently exchanging formalities with Ned and Catelyn protested but Robert wouldn't hear of it. "You two." Robert gestured to the Stark twins. "Come."

Elaena and Jon exchanged a panicked look before following Ned and Robert down to the crypts where their mother lay. The walk was quiet apart from the huffing and puffing that was coming from Robert.

"This is a lot easier than I thought it would be." Robert finally broke the silence, turning towards Jon and Elaena. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but I had visions of you both, visions of you being the image of him. I wouldn't have been able to stand it. Pardon me saying this but I have enough blonde shits in my life." Robert rambled as he reached Lyanna's crypt. "Seven hells, the resemblance is uncanny. Must you keep her below the ground like this Ned? She should be on a hilltop, surrounded by flowers, the sun bearing down on her, the stars above her by night. I'm sure you both agree?" He turned to us, his mourning apparent.

"All of our family lies here." Jon commented simply, earning him a shoulder clasp from Ned. Robert nodded, saying no more on the matter.

"Matters at hand, Ned. I need a new Hand. I need you Ned." Elaena and Jon felt as though they were now privy to a conversation that they shouldn't have been hearing. It was only when Robert started talking about other affairs that their attention was once again peaked. "We'll join our houses best we can. Sansa is about Joffrey's age? We'll betroth them. Bring these two with you to King's Landing, I'm sure we can find them a pairing to cement our bond further. Gods know I've been looking for a match for my wife's brother for longer than I'd care to admit."

"Tyrion?" Ned was quick to respond, Elaena's attention peaked. Surely they weren't talking about her? Ned caught sight of her looking, excusing her and Jon from the crypt. Once they had gone, Robert continued talking.

"Don't be stupid Ned. I wouldn't marry someone of Lyanna's line to him." Robert lowered his voice. "There have been talks of Targaryen's in Pentos, I won't have it Ned. I want to marry Elaena to Jaime. I've got more than enough reason to excuse him from the Kingsguard and what better way to quell any Targaryens rising than by having my brother-in-law married to one. It's the perfect solution. Starks, Lannisters, Targaryens and Baratheons, Westeros' most powerful families all coming together as one. No one could stand against that. Don't argue Ned. I've already made up my mind."

Elaena went to bed that night, her dreams disturbed by nightmares. Dreams of Robert chasing her down like a boar in a hunt. She awoke screaming, her hair matted across her forehead, sweat glistening down her arms. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a rattle echoed across the room, coming from the door. Wrapping her furs around her nightclothes, Elaena got to her feet and headed to the door to find out who her late night caller was.

 **Thank you for reading my stories. I would just like to point out that in this story Jaime and Cersei have no other relationship than being twins. The Baratheon children are actual Baratheon's. Cersei and Robert still have quite a poisonous relationship however. Reviews are welcomed, and I look forward to seeing you next time! ~Sapph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. You make story-writing worth it.**

Elaena's hand tugged anxiously at the handle of the door. She couldn't hide her surprise when the door opened and revealed King Robert. Clutching her furs closer to her, Elaena tried to process the situation before finding the right words to speak.

"Your Grace, of what service can I be at this time of night?" Elaena asked, trying to be polite. He didn't seem drunk or lewd, his eyes trained in on her. It took him a while to snap out of whatever trance he was in, but once he had he got uncomfortable pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry Elaena. Get some sleep." He smiled before charging off down the corridor. Bemused, Elaena closed her door quietly, putting the exchange to the back of her mind. When she awoke in the morning, she wasn't completely sure whether it had actually happened or not.

As quickly as the household had arrived in the North, they were leaving. After feasting every night and forging new friendships, half of the Starks were leaving with them with Ned having taken the position of Hand and Sansa to be wed to Joffrey. Elaena and Jon were going for whatever scheme King Robert had in mind, and surprisingly Arya was going with them also. More Starks were leaving Winterfell than those who were staying behind. All of the Starks gathered together in the courtyard to bid farewell to one another. Robb was surprisingly really choked up saying goodbye, embracing Jon and Elaena equally before warning them to be safe. Jon made him promise to visit. After goodbyes had been spoken, everyone started making their way towards carriages and horses. Ned intercepted Elaena and Jon, already on horseback.

"Elaena, Jon – your horses are tied at the stable ready to go. You'll be riding up front with me. Be quick about it."

"Elaena as well?" Jon commented confused, the women usually rode in the carriages.

"Yes. King Robert has commanded it, so it will be." Ned said, simply. "Don't keep us waiting." He pleaded with his eyes before pushing his horse in the direction of the gateway.

"Will you be alright to ride?" Jon asked as he helped Elaena into her saddle. Ned had chosen her favourite horse to accompany her on this journey and it didn't bother Elaena in the slightest that she didn't have to ride in that bumpy carriage with the rest of the women. In fact, she much preferred being on horseback in the open air.

"I'm fine Jon." She smiled at her brother as he hopped onto his own horses back with ease. With a little bit of haste, they caught up to Ned at the front of the procession. There were a few familiar faces up front – Joffrey and his Hound, King Robert himself and Jaime Lannister with some of the rest of the Kingsguard.

"It is a long ride back to Kings Landing." Ned said as Elaena rode beside him, Jon at her side.

"I'm sure there are worse things in life." Elaena mused as she looked out at the countryside around her. Ned looked at her amused, before turning his own head to take in the surroundings. She was like her mother more than she would ever know. Having Elaena around was almost like having Lyanna around, and Ned couldn't help but wonder if that was why Robert had commanded she ride up front. Hours had passed and Elaena and Jon had moved position so that they were riding closer to one another, leaving the empty space next to Ned available. Jaime Lannister was quick to fill it.

"Twins are fascinating aren't they?" He commented, a funny look on his face.

"I'm sure you would know." Ned replied.

"It's quite a strange mix isn't it? Stark and Targaryen. You could have easily passed them off as your own had it not been for the girl's eyes."

"Her name is Elaena."

"And a beautiful name it is. Targaryen in heritage isn't it? Fascinating. Did you choose it?"

"Lyanna did, before she died."

"She's quite the image of Lyanna. My sister may want to keep a tight hold of that crown." Jaime mocked.

"What do you mean by that?" Ned said, gruffly.

"Well everyone knows of the King's love for Lyanna, and hell, he can barely take his eyes off the girl. Sorry, I mean Elaena." Ned couldn't believe his ears. Jaime Lannister, for once completely clueless to what was happening around him.

"Robert wouldn't do that."

"Men have done a lot worse for a lot less." Ned shot Jaime a glance.

"Robert does have marriage in mind for Elaena, but not for himself." Now it was Jaime's turn to furrow his brow.

When they stopped to eat, the King had a say in who sat where. Ned and the King were sat together with some of the Kingsguard and Jon, Cersei was sat with Sansa, Arya and her own children whilst Elaena was sat with Jaime and a lot of people she didn't know. Jaime was quick to pick up conversation with her, his helmet and sword resting in his lap.

"It must be very strange for you - leaving Winterfell." He said, looking at her. Elaena was facing the opposite way, taking in her surroundings before her eyes came around to settle on Jaime. It was something that was going to take Jaime a while to get used to. Those eyes – a deep, dark purple.

"It's nice to see new places. How can one truly understand the world if one does not see it?" She said, smiling. Jaime followed her eyesight to where her brother was sitting, looking back at her with an identical grin on his face.

"I feel like I owe you and your brother an apology." Jaime continued, catching her attention back.

"Whatever for?" She said, confused.

"I am sure you've heard the stories, of how I killed your grandfather." Of all the reactions Jaime was expecting, the one he received was the bottom of his list. She smiled, shaking her head before pulling her hair back from her face.

"You need not apologise. It'll all get very confusing if we all start apologising for things that occurred in a very different time. You apologise to Jon and I for killing a grandfather we never knew, the King apologises for killing a father we never knew, maybe Jon and I apologise to one another for potentially killing our own mother, who neither of us knew. It all gets really confusing. The past is the past, what's done is done." Jaime had to admire her, she was very much her own person for a girl of her age.

"Very well. I appreciate it. I hear your cousin is to be married to my nephew." Jaime continued. Elaena turned to look for Sansa. She was stood next to the lake, Joffrey by her side, most likely wooing her with sweet teenage talk.

"Apparently so. Sansa will be over the moon, no doubt." She smiled. "Sansa has always dreamed about Queens and Kings, Princes and Princesses. This whole situation will be like a dream come true for her."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you dream about?"

"My dreams are usually peculiar and not really appropriate for discussing over the dinner table." She laughed and Jaime found himself smiling. She had that heart-warming sort of laugh, the kind that makes you want to laugh along with her.

"Now I want to know about them all the more." Elaena could feel herself blushing. Thankfully she was rescued from her embarrassment by Cersei's presence at the table.

"Jaime – a word please." Cersei smiled at Elaena, a smile that sent shivers up her spine but she returned it all the same. Jaime placed his sword back in his hilt, tucking his helmet under his arm before following Cersei towards the lake. "I'm sure you're aware of this marriage proposal that Robert has thought up." She looked quite disdained.

"Sansa and Joffrey?" Jaime responded.

"Yes. I'm not happy with it. It's not what I wanted." Cersei tutted, her arms folded. Jaime looked at Sansa and Joffrey who were a little way away from them, messing about near the water's edge.

"He looks very happy about it. She's a pretty girl Cers –"

"I wanted that one." Cersei indicated to Elaena who was sat at the dinner table, braiding her hair. Her brother had now filled the seat Jaime had left.

"What's the difference?" Jaime queried, genuinely confused. He never had time for all the politics behind who married who. If two people were happy together and wanted to get married then fine, but what was with forcing people together?

"She's from Targaryen lineage. No one could ever doubt Joffrey's claim to the throne if she was by his side." Cersei muttered.

"Why would anyone ever question his claim? Because Robert usurped?" Cersei nodded. "I wouldn't think so hard about it Cersei. Nobody cares whose King or Queen other than people who want to be King or Queen, as long as the boy is happy…"

"I'm going to write to father." Cersei huffed, storming back towards her carriage, picking up Tommen in her arms on the way past. Jaime sighed, shaking his head before taking a stroll of his own along the river.

"I think you should have a word with the girl Ned." Robert was talking with his mouth full, wine pouring down his chin and into his beard.

"And tell her what? This betrothal isn't set into stone so why worry her?"

"Worry her? Why would she be worried? It's not as though I'm proposing she marries the Hound or the Mountain for pity's sake Ned! Go on, tell her." Out of fear of making Robert yell and shout louder than he already was, Ned got to his feet and sought out Elaena amongst the crowd. It didn't take long to prise her away from her brother and convince her to take a walk alongside the river with him.

"Is this about what King Robert was saying in the crypt last week? About marrying Tyrion?" Elaena questioned Ned before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"Yes and no." Elaena looked confused, looking up towards her Uncle with those large purple eyes. "King Robert does have a match in mind for you, it's nothing set in stone Elaena so do not take my word as law." _Who is it?_ Elaena thought, her mind now in overdrive. _Who could it possibly be?_

"You can tell me Uncle. It's alright."

"The King would like you to marry Jaime Lannister. As I've said, it's nothing set in stone, so don't fret. Once I know more, you'll be the first to know. It's still quite a fresh idea at the moment." Elaena didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to feel. She had always believed that when the time had come, she would chose to marry whom she so wished, out of love. She wasn't a child of Eddard's, she didn't need to marry to secure a house or a position. Why had she allowed herself to be so naïve? Jaime Lannister wasn't the worst match she could have received, but she didn't have feelings for him. Nor could she see herself having them.

"Jaime Lannister is part of the Kingsguard – he cannot marry." Elaena found herself saying. Ned fidgeted.

"The King is going to excuse Jaime from the Kingsguard to take the title of Warden of the East. He is also heir to the title of Warden of the West. I believe his father wanted him excused from the Kingsguard to fulfil these requirements." Ned informed her. In this moment she realised that this wasn't an idea that had just been conjured up on a whim, there was far too much thinking that had gone into it to make everything work. She wasn't getting out of this. Casting her eyes across the landscape, she found Jaime resting against a tree, polishing his sword and wondered to herself whether he was aware of what was being planned for them.

 **Thank you for reading my stories! Feel free to review – always appreciated. Until we meet again ~Sapph**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my stories – I really do appreciate everyone who reads, reviews, favourites and follows. Much love!**

Halfway into the journey, a lot of people's tempers were fraying. Some were sick of being on the road, others sick of being constantly saddle-sore – Elaena on the other hand was vastly enjoying herself. Horse rides alongside her brother, being out in the open air, the climate getting gradually warmer the further they travelled south. Cersei hadn't emerged from her carriage in days, her children scarcely seen other than Joffrey, who was busy wooing Sansa. King Robert was getting drunker by the day, the warmer climate seemingly affecting his alcohol intake.

Elaena was sitting by the water, throwing the odd pebble as far as she could. As she threw her sixth or seventh pebble, another stone crashed into it sending it plummeting under the water. Turning her head, Elaena looked up at Prince Joffrey who was standing beside her.

"Your Grace." She muttered her formalities, bowing her head. Joffrey seemed pleased by this, sitting next to her on a tree stump.

"I always find water quite calming, don't you?" Joffrey said, throwing another stone across the river, a smile toying on his face. Elaena nodded along, watching the stone on its course. "Although, I suppose it's not all that calming for you or your brother. Considering your father was slain by my father at the Ruby Ford. I bet every time you're near water you see those rubies in the back of your mind." Elaena kept her face as stoic as possible as vile as Joffrey was being. "It must be painful being killed by a Warhammer. I couldn't imagine how it must feel to have your chest crushed." Elaena couldn't help but pity Sansa if this was the husband she had in store for her. He was twisted.

"Yes, I imagine it would be painful." Elaena said through gritted teeth. An unimpressed smile played on Joffrey's face. Clearly he had been expecting her to bite back. Elaena went to excuse herself and go look for Jon when Joffrey grabbed her wrist, tugging her back.

"They said the river ran red and you couldn't tell between the rubies and the blood. I wonder how red your blood runs." Joffrey's grip on Elaena's arm tightened until he released her on his last word. Once she was free, Elaena held back her tears. As she tried to find her way to Jon, wherever he may be, she bumped into a large chest, arms holding her outstretched, looking her over.

"Elaena. What's troubling you?" King Robert asked, holding Elaena firmly by the tops of her arms.

"Just a bit homesick is all." Elaena lied. "It'll pass." The King seemed appeased by her answer, patting her on the shoulder lightly before sending her on her way. It was only when she reached Jon inside his tent that she allowed herself to break down.

"Hush – what's brought this on?" Jon stroked her hair back as she buried her face into his chest.

"He's horrible."

"Who's horrible?" Jon said in a quiet voice, pushing her shoulders away from him. She sat before him as he wiped her tears, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Prince Joffrey." Elaena admitted. "He was mocking me about father. About how Robert killed him, about the rubies. He grabbed my wrist, it didn't hurt but he scared me. I'm worried about Sansa." She rambled through sobs, Jon rubbing her back and comforting her the entire time.

"Remember what I said before we came here El? We'll get through this, we'll get through everything." Jon started.

"Together." They repeated in unison.

Cersei awoke to a raven cawing. Finally, a reply from her father. With eager hands, Cersei tore open the letter.

 _Everything is going as planned. Joffrey will marry Sansa Stark. I have other plans for Elaena Stark. Safe travels to Kings Landing._

It wasn't the response Cersei had been hoping for. Not only had she not been given her own way, she was being kept out of the loop. Something was happening here, what were these 'plans' for the Stark girl and why wasn't she being informed of them? She was the Queen.

Just as the company was about to reach King's Landing, the scouts came riding back worried about unknown riders on the road. The company was to split in half – the King and the royal family, half of his household, Sansa and Ned were to ride ahead. Elaena, Jon and Arya were to make the second trip with some of the Kingsguard and the other half of the household. Elaena found herself sitting outside of the tents as everyone ate, looking up at the sky. She still couldn't get Joffrey's comments out of her mind.

"Should you really be out here on your lonesome when we're supposed to be being vigilant?" A smooth voice rang out against the cold night air. Elaena didn't even bother to turn, her eyes focused,

"I think unknown riders have better things to be doing with their time than bothering stargazers."

"Stargazers in noble clothing. You could be out here making water and they'd still take an interest."

"Now that's just perverse." She smiled, laying on her back and watching the stars slowly move past. She could see him standing over her in his pristine golden armour. He looked a lot taller from this angle, not that he was short in reality anyway. He was very handsome, even from this angle.

"Nobody said they were gentlemen. Hence why we're being vigilant. Are you coming back to the tent?" Jaime offered a hand. Elaena shook her head.

"Not yet, I want to stay a little longer." She said. "You go though."

"And leave you to their mercy?"

"Well if I disappear, at least you'll know where I've went." Jaime tutted.

"That does not even bear thinking about. The King would have my head if I were ever to do such a thing."

"Because I look like my mother?" Elaena spoke honestly and earnestly, catching herself once the words had escaped her mouth. "I did not mean to be blunt. Sorry if it came across that way."

"Of course it's because you look like your mother. Hell, if Robert wasn't married to Cersei, he probably would have asked for your hand." Elaena screwed her face, closing her eyes. The thought disturbed her especially after the King's unannounced visit to her chambers before they had left Winterfell, it had been a thought that had played on her mind frequently. "Is that disdain against the King I see?" Jaime joked.

"I apologise if not wanting to imagine the King as naked as his nameday is classed as treason now." Elaena tried to contain her laughter.

"Who wouldn't want to imagine the King like that? Stomach bouncing and protruding, the smell of stale wine in the air. Gods, I'm making myself feel sick now. Come on, up off the floor."

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"I have no qualms with carrying you to the tent if you're not going to comply. No qualms at all." Elaena sighed, realising that the battle was lost. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she got to her feet and headed towards the tent. Jaime followed behind her, his sword clutched at his side. She was a marvel. Jaime rarely got along with anyone, Northerners at the very bottom of that list. But there was something about her, something that he liked, and something that he admired. He watched her walk into the safety of the tent before standing guard at the door.

They arrived at King's Landing the next day at midday. Ned was waiting for them at the base of the Red Keep. Jon and Elaena were given neighbouring quarters just down the hall from where Ned and his daughters were staying.

"No wonder everyone raves about the south." Jon commented as he stepped onto Elaena's balcony.

"It's nice, but it's not Winterfell." Elaena responded, joining him in looking over the sea.

"Uncle has left you some clothes in the dresser. Apparently they're more of the style in the south." Jon said causing Elaena to frown.

"I suppose they'll want me to wear my hair differently as well."

"You can wear your hair however you wish. Don't let anyone tell you different." Jon kissed her forehead before leaving to find Arya to practice her "needlework". The clothes that had been left for her were nothing like those that she had grown accustomed to wearing in the North. They were flimsy silk and brightly coloured, not an ounce of fur in sight. Fingering through the fine materials, Elaena picked out a lovely blue dress, the corset filled with embroidery. Once the dress was on, it all finally made sense. It was so light, as though she wasn't wearing clothing at all and brought out a shape in her that she wasn't even aware that she had. Her body had truly developed into that of a young woman, not that it was noticeable under her Winterfell furs. This dress made her look like a completely different person. As she was walking towards her Uncle's room, she came across Cersei heading down the opposite hall. She curtseyed best she could in her new attire.

"Southern styles suit you, my dear." Cersei commented, knocking on Ned's door. Sansa came out to join Cersei, obviously expecting her. Elaena knocked lightly on the door where Sansa had just emerged, looking for her Uncle Ned.

"Come in." Ned called. When Elaena caught sight of him he was sat stewing over notes and letters. "You look different." Elaena nodded in agreement. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if Jaime is aware of this betrothal." She asked, sitting herself down opposite him. Ned shook his head.

"Not as far as I am aware. His father will tell him no doubt, if it is set in stone. It's not yet set in stone Elaena. We've spoken about this."

"It's hard not to fret Uncle." Ned's hand fell on top of Elaena's reassuringly.

"He's not the most unsavoury of men, Elaena. He has made mistakes in his past. As have I, gods be good. But he has come a long way and he is in the very least tolerable. We must do our duty to our families. I'm sure you can understand that." Just as Elaena was about to speak she was interrupted by a messenger arriving at the door. Ned's presence was demanded at a small council meeting. Ned indicated for her to walk with him. It may have been the new clothes, but Elaena felt as though everyone was watching her, that people were whispering. She could imagine what they were saying. _There goes that Stark girl, her father was Rhaegar Targaryen. Look at her eyes, it's obvious. If the King hadn't been gracious and legitimised her, she would be a bastard. Elaena Snow._

When Ned left her to attend the meeting, Elaena stood around awkwardly in the corridor not wanting to wander too far in case she got lost in her new surroundings.

"What a difference a change of clothes make." That same smooth voice rang out from behind her and Elaena suddenly found her arms covered in goosebumps, her spine was tingling. She felt out of place and uncomfortable. Jaime rounded on her, coming around to face her. "Are you lost?"

"I'm waiting for my Uncle." She smiled. "He's in the small council meeting. Are you lost?" Jaime laughed.

"No. Not lost, just stalling. I am supposed to be standing guard on the King's chambers in a few minutes. Standing guard while the King directly disrespects my sister and fucks whores to his heart's content." Jaime said this all with a bitter smile.

"That can't be easy." Elaena thought of how she would feel if someone was to do that to her brother.

"But he is the King and his will is mine to obey, whether it be easy or not." Jaime bid her farewell, walking away down the corridor. His words rang true in her head and she couldn't help but wonder whether their potential betrothal would be one of those things. Would it be easy?

 **Thank you to everyone who reads this story! Until we meet again ~Sapph**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story – you make writing worthwhile (:**

While Elaena was waiting for Ned to reappear, she was approached by a man that she didn't recognise. His pace was slow and meaningful.

"Lady Elaena Stark, what a pleasure this is." A short man with a fox-like expression approached her, kissing her hand lightly. Elaena planted it at her side once more, trying not to seem rude by pulling it away quickly.

"I'm sorry – I'm not entirely sure…?" She started, feeling as though she was under a spotlight. The man laughed reddening her cheek even more.

"That's perfectly normal my dear. I'm Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin and long term friend of your family. Your Aunt in particular." A small memory reignited in Elaena's head. She had heard talk of Baelish before and his attempt to try and win her Aunt Catelyn. From what she had heard it hadn't went fantastically for Baelish.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Elaena smiled respectfully.

"I do hope we extend far beyond the realm of acquaintances. I can see us becoming friends Elaena." Elaena tried to keep a smile on her face. A firm hand on her shoulder reassured her greatly as her eyes looked up to see her Uncle.

"I had hoped to catch up with you Baelish. Where will I find the King? I need to speak to him about this tourney. It's a ridiculously expensive idea. I'd rather it didn't happen."

"It's the way things are done in the south I'm afraid. But if you want to try and talk him around, you'll more than likely find him in his chambers." Baelish made his way past Ned towards the door. "Funny things tourneys, even funnier things happen at them." Elaena knew all too well what he was talking about. As much as she lacked knowledge of her parents from experience, she had heard the stories, she had listened to the songs. Ned held a firm grip on her shoulder as he led her through the halls before telling her to 'run along' when he reached Robert's hallway, most likely what he deemed as far enough away from Baelish. But then it became obvious why. Shrieks were emitting from the King's chambers and Ser Jaime looked ready to commit murder. Elaena found herself wandering the halls trying to desperately find her way back to her own chambers. After taking a few wrong turns, she finally found herself walking in a hallway that seemed somewhat familiar. Reaching her room, she eagerly opened the door, resting her back against the other side of it once it was shut, eyes closed. When her eyes flickered open, she was shocked to see a girl sat in front of her, looking coy. Her hair was golden and braided down her back, a beige dress wrapped around her in a southern style.

"Have I got the wrong room?" Elaena asked, unsure of herself. The girl shook her head, bowing her head lightly.

"The Queen sent me m'lady."

"Oh." Was all Elaena could muster.

"Is there anything I can do for you m'lady?" She wasn't used to being waited on like this and she really enjoyed her free time. Suddenly an idea sparked in her mind.

"Could you find me some books? Anything you can get your hands on." She was almost excited at the prospect of being able to read again. After the long trip on the road, she couldn't wait to settle down in bed with a good book in her hands.

"Yes m'lady. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, what's your name?"

"Sara Waters." The name rang sharp in Elaena's head. She was a bastard, which Elaena could have easily have been herself.

"Feel free to leave the books at the door Sara and leave me for the night please."

Sara seemed to be taking a long time, Elaena found her way to the balcony whilst she waited. The air was hot and humid and she was glad that she had shed her Winterfell clothes, she would have roasted. As time ticked on, Elaena changed into a silken robe she found hanging amongst her new dresses. Resting on her bed, she found herself dosing off. Her slumber was disturbed by a rap on her door. _That must be Sara with the books,_ Elaena thought to herself before she drifted off once more. She grumbled when the knocks continued – hadn't she told her to leave the books at the door?

Jaime Lannister had been passing through the hallways when he had noticed one of Cersei's handmaidens laden with books. What was Cersei up to? Stepping in front of her, he was quick to question what she was up too. She had blushed and informed him that she was currently serving Lady Elaena and was already running late. Ever the gentleman, Jaime offered to take the books to Elaena's room, accepting any blame for them arriving late. Sara was happy enough with those terms. Jaime had knocked a couple of times with no response. Just as he was about to open the door to make sure everything was as expected, it opened ever so slightly, a sleepy purple eye looking through the gap. Elaena opened the door further when she realised that it was someone she knew standing there. Jaime took her all in. She was dressed in a silken robe that fit her shape effortlessly. Her hair was loose and around her shoulders in tresses. Her chest was rising and falling gently as she rested against the door, the effort of the long trip clearly catching up with her.

"Accept my apologies for calling on you so late. I brought these for you." Jaime gestured to the books that were resting in his arms. Elaena stepped out of the way, allowing him to cross into the room as she made her way back over to the bed, laying down on top of the sheets.

"Just place them anywhere please. I don't think I'm going to be doing much reading tonight. Excuse me." She yawned, resting her head on the pillow. She was dead to the world within minutes. Jaime backed out of the room, leaving her to her slumber before heading back to his post. Jaime wasn't used to feelings, not of this magnitude anyway. What was happening to him?

Tywin was sat in his study, penning a letter to Jaime. He would rather have told him in person but duty called. Jaime would understand. Just like he would understand why his father was asking this of him.

 _Jaime,_

 _We have spoken about this in the past. It has now become apparent that your services are no longer required with the Kingsguard and you are to be married to secure your title to the East, West and the Rock. Do not worry about the long and arduous process of choosing a wife. I have selected a match for you and your wedding will follow with due course._

 _Tywin._

Tywin held back from naming the girl in the letter. You could never be too careful with letters sent by raven. They were so easily intercepted. Tywin wouldn't take the chance.

Elaena woke early the next morning and immediately sought out Jon, her dreams the night before having been playing on her mind. He was dressed like their Uncle, his perfect replica.

"Did you sleep well?" Jon asked as Elaena entered the room. She had easily grown to love this Southern style of dressing. It was effortless.

"Surprisingly. Yourself?" She asked, Jon shook his head.

"The beds don't seem as comfortable here." He remarked, a smile on his face. "But I slept reasonably." Elaena smiled at Jon, before gesturing for him to sit down with her.

"I need to tell you something Jon." Elaena said, she didn't need to ask him to hold it a secret, everything between them was secret. Jon looked concerned, a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Can you remember that conversation Uncle and the King had in the crypts?" Jon nodded, looking confused. "They were talking about my marriage Jon, but they didn't mean Tyrion."

"Jaime Lannister?" Jon asked before Elaena could even speak. She nodded. "But how? He's a member of the Kingsguard, he can't marry – can he?"

"They'll work around it Jon. The King can do what he likes."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I always thought I'd marry for love." Elaena smiled, shrugging. "Perhaps that was foolish of me." Jon looked downcast, his hand falling to meet Elaena's. After a long discussion with Jon, they decided to get some fresh air and take a walk amongst the gardens. It was strange being able to walk outside without furs. Almost as soon as they stepped outside, Elaena was approached by Cersei, Jon dismissed.

"Your Grace." Elaena curtseyed, Cersei looking appeased.

"How are you enjoying your time here so far, Lady Elaena?" Cersei started walking, Elaena following along with her.

"It's very different, your Grace. But I'm sure that I will adapt." Cersei smiled.

"I don't doubt it. I do hope that you consider me a friend Elaena. If anything is ever a bother or a worry to you, do not hesitate to seek out my counsel." Elaena nodded.

"I appreciate it your Grace. It would be nice to have a friend in such a new place." Elaena watched Cersei as she walked away, the conversation baying on her mind. As much as she needed a friend in King's Landing, she wasn't entirely sure that Cersei was the right person to be her friend, but that didn't mean that she was going to make an enemy of her. She was to be family after all. Sansa and Joffrey were also strolling in the gardens, the Hound following at a leisurely pace. Elaena watched him carefully, he was all smiles to Sansa's face but she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before he showed his true self. The self that Elaena had witnessed on the trip. Her eyes fell finally upon Ser Jaime who was having a hushed discussion with Cersei before she re-entered the building. Needing to go in that direction, Elaena waited for Jaime to enter the building himself before she walked that way. She kept her head down, her aim to reach her room without getting stopped, anxiety about her parents still praying on her mind. Ser Jaime was hanging around in the hallway outside of Elaena's room when she got there.

"Ser Jaime." Elaena acknowledge him, trying to skirt around him to reach her room. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt somehow uneasy after telling Jon her news.

"Lady Elaena. The King has requested your presence." She looked at Jaime unsure before following him through the hallway. Jaime led her towards the King's chambers, all too familiar with it from when she had passed with her Uncle. Jaime stood at the door, knocking twice before waiting for a response. Elaena looked at him bemused. King Robert grumbled from inside before Jaime gestured for Elaena to enter. She looked at him surprised.

"You're not coming in?" She asked, eyes wide, lips slightly parted.

"My job is to guard the door. Don't worry about it." He held the door open lightly for her allowing her to gingerly step over the threshold. Jaime closed the door behind her, as she stepped further into the room. The room had a strong smell of musk and wine. King Robert was lazily resting in his chair, next to the balcony, his belly protruding from his shirt. A large tankard of wine was sat in front of him, a jug positioned next to it.

"You're looking lovely, as always, Lady Elaena." Robert slurred, tilting his wine in her direction before finishing it off. Elaena was confused at why her presence had been needed but she daren't ask. "I have a few questions for you, sit." Robert gestured to the seat opposite him. Elaena faltered. "Sit!" Robert chortled, as she quickly took her place at the table. "How do you feel about your betrothal?"

"I realise that it is my duty –" Elaena started, Robert laughed loudly.

"Fuck duty! How do you feel about it?" Elaena was taken aback.

"Does how I feel matter? It's my destiny whether I want it or not." Robert laughed at her response.

"Your mother's daughter in every word. But you're quite right, whether you like it or not, it will happen. Tywin Lannister will make sure of that." Robert scoffed, finishing more wine. "Anyway where's that blonde shit hiding? **Lannister!** Get yourself in here!" The door opened quietly and slowly. The look on Jaime's face reaffirmed just how he felt about being called for. Elaena suddenly felt nervous, hoping that this wouldn't be moment where Jaime was to discover his destiny. Not when Robert was drunk like this. "How'd you like to get married Lannister?"

"My duty is to the Kingsguard. Marriage is out of the question." Jaime responded briefly, looking to Elaena suspiciously. Elaena felt her head tilt downward. _Here it comes._

"Fuck the Kingsguard. The King doesn't go anywhere to need a Kingsguard. You're going to be married, the _mighty_ Tywin and I have already discussed it." Jaime looked ashen, his face unimpressed.

"Do I get a say?" He taunted, his hand on his hilt.

"No. You'll be lucky to have her." Robert grunted. "You're lucky I'm not marrying you to some whore. It's her I feel sorry for." Robert looked to Elaena genuinely. She couldn't have felt more uncomfortable right now.

"Can I be excused?" Jaime said bluntly. Robert looked livid.

"You ungrateful bastard!" Robert got to his feet, clinging to the table to stop himself from falling, spilling the wine everywhere. Elaena's heart was in her throat, having never been in a situation like this before. Her Uncle had never so much as raised his voice at her, let alone throw expletives around. "Take her with you, you blonde shit. I need to clean myself up." He grumbled. Elaena was quick to her feet and out into the hallway. She went to turn towards Jaime to speak, but he was already gone, storming down the corridor, his sword clattering at his side.

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are fantastic! Love you all. Until we meet again ~Sapph**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading my story! I really appreciate it!**

The days that followed passed in silence. Jaime acted as though he didn't know Elaena. Elaena wasn't sure whether this was because of his dismissal from the Kingsguard or because he was being forced to marry her. She kept herself to herself and whenever she came across Jaime, she was quick to find an alternative route. The Tourney was fast approaching and everyone was expected to attend, regardless how little they may have wanted too. Elaena had never been to a Tourney before, it wasn't the custom in Winterfell. Life was a lot simpler there. The main event was the jousting. Ned had declined to participate, Robert had to be forcibly held back from participating and Jon had been banned from participating (by Ned). There were three names on everyone's lips – Jaime Lannister, Loras Tyrell and The Mountain and as many bets on each of them. The Mountain had a relatively easy ride through to the final round whilst Jaime and Loras had to face off for their spots.

The morning of the Tourney was particularly warm and Elaena couldn't help but feel sorry for the riders and the horses. She was sweltering enough just in her peach-coloured Southern dress. The Stark's had prime seats in the audience, Elaena sat between Baelish and Jon. Sansa was sat on the other side of Baelish and Elaena couldn't help but notice that he was whispering in her ear. What he was actually saying didn't bear thinking about. The Tourney started off brutally with a couple of severe injuries resulting from the bout. Someone was gouged in the face, whilst someone else's arm snapped like a twig right in front of the audience's eyes. Elaena felt sick, she'd never witnessed such blood and gore. Jaime was sailing through the rounds until he reached the semi-finals against Loras Tyrell. There was a lot of showboating, mainly from Loras. Every round that he had rode in, he had handed out a white rose to a girl in the crowd. A handmaiden of Sansa's received the first, Myrcella received the second and Sansa herself the third. Everyone was now waiting with baited breath to see who received the next. Loras rode the length of the spectators, his eyes fixated on Jaime. Elaena also couldn't take her eyes off Jaime and he kept passing her the occasional glance, his facial expression unchanging. When Elaena dragged her eyes away from Jaime, a golden pair were looking right at her. Elaena inhaled, holding her breath in her chest as Loras looked at her, amused. A red rose was positioned in his hand, the breath in Elaena's chest becoming painful. She didn't reach out but just watched Loras intently. Loras snapped the rose from its stem, holding his horse's reins with one hand. His free hand reached out, tucking Elaena's hair behind her ear and seating the rose there.

"May my luck be as exponential as your beauty." Elaena could feel herself blushing furiously as Loras rounded his horse back onto the field. Her eyes sought out Jaime, and he didn't look impressed. Not in the slightest. His once stoic expression had flipped to a definite frown. Jaime couldn't pinpoint his feelings. The way Loras was looking at him, him touching Elaena like that – he knew. He knew that Jaime was to be removed from the Kingsguard. He knew that he was to marry Elaena. Somehow he knew. He was taunting him. His mind was full of thoughts and he couldn't think straight. He couldn't joust like this. He'd be unseated without a shadow of a doubt. Throwing a favour from a previous round into the field, Jaime turned on his heel, amidst gasps of shock, and didn't look back. Loras' eyes were on Elaena, a smile playing on his lips. Baelish was chuckling knowingly in the crowd, receiving little bags of gold from various spectators.

Jaime walked back to the Red Keep, his footing determined and fast paced. The situation was eating him up inside. How he wished he'd never went to Winterfell. How he wished Cersei had never married Robert. Hell, now he was even wishing that he wasn't a Lannister. As he was about to retire to his chambers, he could hear footsteps pattering behind him. A hand reached out, lightly brushing his elbow. Spinning on his heel, he came face to face with those indigo eyes. Her hair was still tucked behind her ears, the flower that Loras had placed there tangled amongst her hair. Jaime looked at her plainly. Her words seemed to be caught in her throat as she looked up at him, her hands amongst the folds of her dress.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked, her fingertips running down the length of her dress, giving away her anxiety. The dress clung to her every inch, her chest gently rising and falling against the material.

"I'm fine. I don't appreciate being made a fool of." He said simply, going to turn on his heel. He didn't have time for this. He just wanted to be alone with a strong bottle from Robert's collection.

"I don't think he was making a fool of you, rather just trying to get you to lose focus."

"How would I have lost focus?" Jaime bit back, he didn't enjoy being criticised.

"Maybe he knew about the betrothal. A chink the armour as they say."

"There are no chinks in my armour."

"If you say so." Elaena muttered, shrugging. Jaime was feeling angry and flush. The frustration building inside him, he just couldn't get his emotions across. There wasn't a soul in King's Landing who he could talk to. Father had decided this, Jaime knew he had. Cersei would go mad. He was stuck in his own head and he couldn't get out. The silence was bothering Elaena, as she turned to head back to her own chambers. Just wanting to make her understand, to make _anyone_ understand, Jaime reached out for her, pressing her against the wall harder than he had intended. A small gasp escaped her lips as she flinched, her eyes closing involuntarily as though expecting contact. The anger started to slip away from Jaime, as he suddenly felt guilty. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach as she recoiled from him. This wasn't her fault. Sighing to himself, he released his grip on her shoulders but stayed up close with her, she had to know he didn't mean it. One of his hands reached up into her hair, untangling the rose that Loras had placed there before crushing it between his fingers and allowing it to fall to the floor in many pieces. Elaena was breathing heavy, Jaime just close enough to her to feel her breasts heaving and pressing against him. His stomach churned, his emotions all over the spectrum. Elaena watched him carefully, careful not to move a muscle. His eyes were searching hers before his face sank to her level, his lips parting hers lightly as he kissed her skilfully. His hands moved up her hips, his fingertips grazing past her chest before running the length of the inside of her arms. Finally, his hands returned to her shoulders, pushing her back into the wall, his body pressed firmly against hers, his will apparent as he moved against her. And then he stopped. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead firmly against hers before shaking his head lightly. Elaena watched on as he walked down the corridor and out of sight. She stayed pressed against the wall, her heart racing, butterflies cascading in her veins. That was her first kiss. Once she regained herself, she quickly shut herself in her room, away from prying eyes.

Over the next couple of days, Elaena spent a lot of her time in her room becoming more acquainted with Sara. Sara was quite tight-lipped about Cersei and Elaena was careful not to give too much away about herself in case Sara would report back. What Elaena did learn however, was that her first suspicions about Joffrey had been a hundred percent correct. Sara had filled Elaena in about how Baelish would often acquire prostitutes for Joffrey, but not for sexual purposes. Joffrey was a sadist and enjoyed inflicting pain on others, whether that be emotional or physical. Elaena had her suspicions from the first time she had met Joffrey, back when he had revelled in retelling the story of her father's death. Sara herself bore the marks of Joffrey's cruelty. Apparently handmaidens weren't out bounds when they were bastards. Her back was covered in small bruises, easily concealed, all in differing stages of healing. Elaena made her promise to stay away from Joffrey as much as she possibly could, to tell Cersei that Elaena needed her more often, for longer periods of time. She made it very clear that Sara was free to occupy her room whenever she needed too, even if Elaena wasn't there.

The first time Elaena left her room was when Ned summoned her. He had sent a member of the household to retrieve her, which told Elaena quite clearly that it was important. If he'd wanted to speak with her trivially, he would have come himself. She was surprised to see Jon sitting waiting for her when she got there. She raised an eyebrow at him as Ned wandered back from the balcony. He looked troubled, the tension marks on his forehead sunken more than usual. Maybe his role as Hand was taking more out of him than they were aware of.

"Is something wrong, Uncle?" Jon asked, as Ned came to sit down opposite the twins.

"The King would like a word with you both." Elaena and Jon looked between one another. "With his advisors."

"Advisors?" Elaena questioned.

"Who? Why?" Jon asked, playing with the edge of his shirt, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous.

"Lord Varys and Lord Baelish as far as I am aware." Ned seemed to be talking with his head down, rather than looking at them.

"What about?" Jon asked.

"Have we done something wrong?" Elaena added. Ned shook his head.

"Neither of you have done anything wrong. It's about your Aunt." Ned said, unsure.

"Aunt Cat?!" Elaena questioned.

"Is she alright?" Jon said. Ned shook his head once more, looking really uncomfortable.

"Your Aunt Daenerys." Jon and Elaena shared a look, mainly of confusion. They were aware of Daenerys and of their Uncle but they'd never met. "She's with child."

When they reached Robert's chambers, Jaime was on guard outside of the door. He barely looked in Elaena's direction as Ned led them over the threshold. Robert, Varys and Baelish were waiting inside, Robert sitting in his chair, the other two either side of him. Two chairs were laid out in front of his desk, Elaena and Jon occupied them, Ned standing behind them, a firm hand on the back of both of their chairs.

"I'm sure your Uncle has informed you why we've brought you both here today." Varys was smiling, his hands tucked into his sleeves.

"Unpleasant business." Baelish tutted, an amused look in his eyes. The King's face was swelling red, his wine in hand, clearly he was getting agitated by them pussyfooting around.

"The whore is pregnant!" King Robert growled, slamming his cup back down. "It's probably her brother's, inbred the lot of them!" Ned's grip tightened around the back of the chair, his knuckles white. Elaena's stomach jittered, she was well aware of Robert's hatred of Targaryen's, she'd just never faced it up close.

"The King has a plan in place to assassinate the problem before it becomes a larger problem. We want you to be fully on board with it. It'll show your loyalty to your King." Baelish commented.

"We need to know that you're loyal to your King, and not to your distant relatives." Varys added, eyes alight.

"It is important to the realm you see. She's your family after all, it would be only natural that you would potentially object to our killing of her and her child." Baelish smiled, a twinkle in his eye. Elaena was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"We don't know her. She's not our family." Jon spoke simply. King Robert leant over the table, looking Jon square in the eyes, his wine abandoned.

"Say that again." He said, watching him intently.

"We don't know her. She is not our family." Jon repeated firmly. Elaena agreed. She wasn't their family, not family that they knew. That didn't mean that Elaena agreed with them killing her though. And her child. It was barbaric.

"Why should we believe you?" Baelish asked. Ned shot him a glance. Jon opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of a reply. Elaena racked her brain, she was at a loss. Just as Jon opened his mouth once more, the door swung open. Baelish and Varys almost shrunk back. Elaena was desperate to turn around and see who had entered.

"Is this about the Targaryen girl?" A voice boomed as a tall man stormed across the room, standing at the edge of the desk. "She probably doesn't even know these two exist. Is this what the Kingdom has turned into? Questioning children about matters that don't concern them?"

"I have to agree Robert. I'll vouch for the pair of them. They're good kids." Robert seemed appeased, Varys and Baelish somewhat dismayed that their fun had been spoiled. As they were leaving the room, Elaena heard her Uncle exchanging pleasantries with the strange man. It didn't come as a surprise to hear that it was Tywin Lannister. Elaena felt nervous around him, not nervous like she did around Jaime, a sort of intimidated nervous.

Tywin caught Jaime as soon as he was finished his duty.

"How much longer do you have to stand guard?" Tywin questioned. Ideally, he would have liked for Jaime to be out of the Kingsguard by now.

"However long it takes _my replacement_ to get here." Jaime grumbled. Tywin shot him a look, causing Jaime to immediately look to the floor.

"The Kingsguard will survive without you, and you will survive without the Kingsguard. It might lighten you up a little bit. It's a good match."

"I don't want a match. I don't need a match."

"The Lannister line is relying on you Jaime. You need a match, you need an heir. Casterly Rock needs an heir."

"You have Joffrey and Tommen."

"Robert's heirs. Heirs to the throne." Tywin scoffed. "Do you expect your _monstrosity_ of a brother to be my heir? His equally monstrous children to take my place? I'd rather join the Night's Watch."

"Father, I can't-"

"You can and you will. She's an attractive girl. I don't see why you have such a problem with it. Do you know how long it took me to convince the King to agree to this?" Tywin questioned. "It took weeks and then I had to argue with your sister on top of that. Robert was probably hoping to take her as a mistress. Your sister wanted her for Joffrey, now that would never do. It's a strong match Jaime." Tywin mused. The thought turned Jaime's stomach. The way Robert looked at Elaena spoke volumes. He never looked at Cersei that way. "Once you're married, you'll think back and wonder why you kicked and screamed. I did the same thing when I had to marry your mother, and look how that turned out." Jaime stayed silent, contemplating his father's words. "If you don't like her when you're married, produce an heir and then take as many mistresses as you like. No one said you had to love the girl Jaime. Your future is still very much your own."

When Elaena retired to her room that night, she was surprised that Sara wasn't waiting for her, like she had been the nights previous. Putting it down to Cersei recalling her, Elaena got herself ready for bed. Just as she was about to retire, a sharp knock rang out on her door. She pulled it open apprehensively and was greeted by Tywin Lannister's stern face. She almost went to bow her head, before catching herself, performing a weird spasm in the doorway. Thankfully Lord Tywin didn't seem to notice.

"May I come in? It'll only be for a few moments." He asked and she nodded, stepping out of his way. Tywin walked the length of the room, peering around, taking in his surroundings as Elaena wrapped her robe around herself protectively.

"Of course Lord Tywin." Elaena said, meekly. Tywin's eyes settled on Elaena as moments passed by in silence.

"The resemblance really is uncanny." Tywin commented.

"I've been told." Elaena smiled lightly.

"I am just presuming here that you are already aware of the betrothal between our houses?"

"Well that depends on whether you mean Sansa and Joffrey or Jaime and myself." Elaena crossed the room, sitting herself in a rocking chair next to the window. An echo of a smile was on Tywin's face.

"Clever girl. Casterly Rock is my priority, therefore it is the betrothal of my son that I am concerned with. I'm sure your Uncle Eddard has already spoken to you about this. Jaime is somewhat reluctant about this match, about any match at all. Are you reluctant Lady Elaena?"

"I don't want to lie to you Lord Tywin." She said. "If anyone said they weren't reluctant, they'd be lying to you. Of course I'm reluctant but that doesn't mean that I won't go through with it, or that I don't believe it is a good match." Tywin seemed satisfied by the answer. He opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it once more as a scream rang out from the courtyard. He was on the balcony in an instant, holding Elaena back as she tried to catch a glimpse. She couldn't see who it was. All she could see was blood.

 **Thank you for reading! All of my love, until the next time ~Sapph**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who takes their time out to read my stories. I really do appreciate it and all of you!**

Tywin was looking down at the courtyard below him, keeping his arms firmly outstretched so that Elaena couldn't see around him. Laying on the courtyard was a figure, splayed out. Arms outstretched like a bird fallen from the nest. He couldn't make out whether it was male or female. All he could see was the blood. It was sprayed all over the courtyard, sprayed all over the surrounding walls. It was a messy death.

"What is it? Who is it?" Elaena was saying behind Tywin, but he stood firm. Her little frame stood no chance of getting around him. All she could see was the blood, but she needed to see who it was. What if it was Jon? Or Sansa? Arya? Ned?

"It's not for a child's eyes. Come, I'll take you to your Uncle's chambers." Tywin gestured for Elaena to walk alongside him but she needed to know what had happened on that courtyard, her inquisitiveness shining through.

"I'm about to be married. I'm not a child. Please. I need to see to put my mind at rest." Elaena pleaded with Tywin. He still seemed reluctant. "It'll only be for a minute. Just to put my mind at rest." _What harm could it do?_ Tywin thought to himself. _She'd already seen the blood. There wasn't much more to see._ Stepping to one side, Tywin allowed Elaena to move onto the balcony and look over to the scene below. The square was a mess. People were starting to spill out onto the courtyard, some of the Kingsguard stood around what clearly was a body. The moon was shining down on the courtyard, shimmering against the yellow tones of the clothing that the body was wearing. Immediately Elaena had a bad feeling. Forgetting about Tywin's presence and that she was in her nightclothes, she took off at a run, ambling her way down to the courtyard. Tywin was taken by surprise as she darted past him and down the corridor. Trying to keep pace, he chased her through the hallways, to many a strange glance. She was like a woman possessed, what was it that she had seen that he hadn't? By the time he caught up with her, she was in the courtyard, pushing her way through the crowd to get closer to the body. Tywin managed to grab a grip on her shoulder before she broke through the Kingsguard to the body. Jaime was just emerging from a doorway to the left, adjusting the little armour he had managed to throw on in such a short space of time. She managed to shrug away from Tywins grasp, Jaime witnessing the struggle as he headed over to the scene. She peered through the gap, her fears confirmed. She held her breath in disbelief as Tywin finally got a firm grasp of her shoulders, pulling her back into the crowd. Jaime had finally reached the Kingsguard and looked at the body on the floor. Her face was unrecognisable, her head crushed beyond a pulp – probably from the fall. Tywin was stood with Elaena on the outskirts of the crowd, his eyes telling Jaime to get over there. Jaime registered his presence with the rest of the Kingsguard before making his way over to Tywin. Elaena was shaking, Jaime wasn't surprised because she was dressed just in her nightclothes. Although King's Landing was hot during the day, the night-times were quite cool and she must have been freezing being half-dressed.

"Yes, Father?" Jaime asked as he reached Tywin. It was only when Jaime got right up close to them, he realised that Elaena was crying. Surely she couldn't have been that cold. "What's the problem?" Tywin pulled Jaime over to the side as Elaena stood in the spot, looking at the ground.

"Take her to her room Jaime." Tywin said simply. "I'm going to talk to Robert about this."

"I should really stay with the Kingsguard."

"Jaime. Take your betrothed back to her room. She has had a shock." Tywin wasn't backing down. Jaime sighed, heading over to where he presumed Elaena to be. He just caught sight of her going back through the doorway and prompted by a look from his father, took off at a brisk run after her. It took him a good five minutes to find her, curled up in an alcove. His immediate reaction was to back up. How was he meant to deal with this? He'd never had to deal with crying when it came to women – Cersei had never been one for crying when they were children. He had to try something.

"Come on, let's get you up." Jaime said, trying to untangle Elaena's arms away from her face. She held firm. "You can't just sit here all night, you'll catch your death of cold." He added. She didn't seem interested, her body shivering slightly. She looked so tiny curled up in the alcove, her hair falling over her shoulders and face, her bare legs pressed tightly together, her arms fastened around her chest and knees. "Elaena, it's cold out here. Let me take you back to your room." It was almost as though she couldn't hear him, like his words weren't making sense. Sighing, he resigned himself to the only thing that he could do. Thankful that he hadn't worn his full armour, Jaime bent down, scooping her up with ease. She didn't fight or protest but curled herself up against his chest, burying her face into his shoulder as he hooked his arm under her knees. Her body was quivering lightly against his as he neared her room. He just say managed to open the door using his foot, supporting her against his chest. He released her from his grasp, letting her regain her footing. She slipped her shoes off, heading over to the balcony and looking over it.

"Come on now, come away. You've seen enough." Jaime tried to budge her from the balcony but she was transfixed. "Elaena. I'm not going to tell you again, come away from the window and get into bed." Jaime pleaded, hands resting on her shoulders.

"It's my fault." She muttered, her hands clasped onto the balcony. "I should have said something. It's all my fault."

"Hush." Jaime soothed, leading her over to the bed. Pulling the silken sheets back, he pressed her shoulder lightly so that she would get herself comfortable. She sat down on the bed, wrapped the covers around her shoulders before looking up at Jaime, like a child as he headed towards the door.

"Stay a while." She mumbled from her silken fortress.

"I should really be getting back to the square – someone needs to find out what happened." Jaime said. Elaena nodded, tightening her grip on her blanket as tears feel silently down her cheeks. He pulled his hand back from the door, walking slowly back towards the bed. He sat himself on the edge of it, watching her carefully. "It's alright, you need to try and cast it from your mind. Do you need me to get you something to help you sleep? To cleanse your mind?" Jaime offered.

"I can't just forget about it. She's dead." Elaena sobbed, burying her face in her blanket. Jaime looked at her, rubbing her back lightly.

"There's nothing you could have done." Jaime started. Elaena threw the blanket from her, eyes blazing.

"It's all my fault. I could have done something. I could have saved her." Her chest was beating heavily as Jaime looked at her confused.

"You know her?"

Elaena gulped before speaking. "She's my handmaiden." She admitted. "Cersei sent her to me and now – now she's been murdered." She covered her face with her hands.

"Murdered? She looks like she's fallen Elaena. You can't just assume she was killed."

"Jofkilher." She muttered into her arm. Jaime reached out pulling her arm aside from her face.

"What did you say?"

"Joffrey. He did this." Elaena said assuredly. Jaime's face faltered.

"Joffrey did what?"

"Killed Sara." Elaena said simply, rubbing the tops of her arms as Jaime sat dumbfounded.

"That's a very heavy accusation to cast on anyone, let alone the Prince! You can't just accuse him of murder."

"I know he did it. I know he did."

"Elaena –" Jaime nearly found himself laughing. "It's preposterous."

"You know Joffrey, you know he could have done this."

"I'll admit Joffrey is an acquired taste but murder? Even he isn't that stupid."

"He threatened me on the journey here. He's capable of anything. I can't believe Sansa has to marry him." She shook her head, her eyes puffy and red. "I have to tell my Uncle." She made to sit up, her nightgown sleeve falling from her shoulder revealing her collarbone and upper half of her breast. Jaime's hand instantaneously reached out, pushing Elaena back so that she was sitting on the bed.

"Even if you think Joffrey did this. Even if you saw Joffrey do this – you cannot tell anyone. Not another soul. I need you not to tell anyone. It's unsafe for anyone to hear you talk this way."

"But it's the truth." She shrugged, a look of confusion spread across her face as she shrugged his arm from her shoulder.

"Sometimes the truth is a funny thing."

"The truth is the truth!" Elaena was starting to get agitated. "Joffrey killed her! Joffrey **killed** Sara!" Elaena shouted, causing Jaime to react. He quickly covered her mouth with the palm of his hand to hush her. Her once wild eyes were quick to settle. Jaime's hand relaxed where it was placed, his fingers caressing her chin and cheek with a mind of their own. Her eyes kept a steady lock with his as his hand extended around the nape of her neck before pulling her in closer. His thumb traced circles as his lips sought hers. His lips were gentle against hers, kissing softly at first before becoming more desperate. He moved so that he was hovering mere moments over the top of her allowing his body to press firmly into hers before pulling back.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I'll investigate what you've told me, but please don't tell anyone else." Elaena agreed, he was right. If Joffrey could kill someone for fun, what would he do if he had a reason?

Jaime left ten minutes later, his spot quickly filled by Jon. She told him all about Sara. Yes she'd agreed not to tell anyone, but that didn't include Jon. He was her other half. Once she was finished telling the story, she could tell something was bugging him, his face oddly lacking expression.

"What's the matter Jon? What's bothering you?" Elaena questioned. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"The King has found me a match Elaena." Jon said simply, looking miserable.

"Is she hideous?" Elaena asked, trying to prompt a smile.

"Very beautiful actually." Jon admitted. "I just think it's finally become apparent to me that we're going to be separated. You'll be going to the Rock, whilst I'll be either at Winterfell or Highgarden."

"A Tyrell?" Elaena questioned.

"Margery." Jon said simply. "Uncle is happy with it."

"Even if we do have to split up, we've still got plenty of time. There's no rush." Jon laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm to be married within the week Elaena." She had to catch her mouth from falling open.

"Where?"

"Here. But once the wedding is over, who knows? Robb and Aunt Cat are travelling down for the occasion. I think the King is worried about Daenerys, or at least his advisors are. They want us married off, under the thumb."

Jon had been telling the truth. The wedding was the talk of the Keep over the coming days. Margery arrived a few days before the wedding and she was as beautiful as everyone had been saying. It was easy to see that Jon was besotted with her as soon as they laid eyes on one another, and it seemed to go both ways. Elaena had seen very little of Jaime over the past few days since they had spoken about Joffrey but she put it down to his eventual termination from the Kingsguard. She had also kept her lips buttoned about her Joffrey theory. For now. Another rumour was spreading. Rumour had it Loras Tyrell had taken Jaime's place. Maybe Jaime had been right about the Tourney. One dull afternoon when everyone was busy with wedding plans, Elaena found herself seeking Jaime out. After being directed by a guard, Elaena found him hiding in his chambers. It looks like he hadn't had a shave since she had seen him last. He was sat in a wooden chair next to his balcony. He looked up long enough to catch sight of her before looking back at his lap.

"Hello to you too." Elaena said, heading over to the seat opposite Jaime and sitting herself down.

"Come in Elaena. Make yourself at home." Jaime said sarcastically. "People will talk if they see you going into the rooms of strange men. Just a forewarning."

"Good job I don't make a habit of it then." She said. "Plus, you're only a little bit strange." Jaime shot her a look, clearly unamused. "A smile wouldn't hurt."

"I have very little to be smiling about." Jaime huffed, getting to his feet. Elaena crossed her legs, fixing the way her dress lay. "Although if you shift that dress a little, I might have something to smile about." Jaime muttered sarcastically as Elaena narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly what he was doing. But two could play at that game. Elaena switched her legs, allowing her leg from knee to ankle to be visible for a few moments. She studied his face, he looked more shocked than he did happy. Elaena covered it once more.

"Well that was a piss poor attempt." Elaena muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"I was emulating my inner Robert sorry."

"Do you do that often?"

Elaena shrugged. "How often do you try to emulate his facial hair?" Jaime almost broke into a smile but instead shook his head.

"I hear your brother is getting married in a matter of days." He stated pouring himself a glass of wine. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you. I'd like to keep my senses when around strange men thank you very much." She smiled teasingly before answering his question. "Yes, Jon is to marry Lady Margery the day after tomorrow. It's all happened very quickly."

"Hey, it'll be you next. Are you excited Elaena? Are you overjoyed to be married? Are you brimming with anticipation of losing your maidenhood?" If it hadn't been apparent to Elaena before that Jaime had had a few drinks, it was now.

"There's no reason to be so vulgar about it. You run hot and cold. One minute you're kissing me, sweetly might I add. The next you're spewing vulgarities and making me feel uncomfortable. Why?"

"If you feel uncomfortable, you know where the door is." Jaime gestured. "Although, that won't help you on our wedding night." Narrowing her eyes, she looked at him.

"You know what is actually strange about you Jaime? In all honesty?" Elaena started, climbing to her feet. He gestured for her to go on. "On the one hand, you're one of the sweetest, loveliest people I've ever met. Genuine. Honest. And then on the other hand, you're just the opposite. Callous. Cruel. You have no reason for it." Jaime was quick to his feet, leaving his wine behind as it fell to the floor. He towered over Elaena, looking down on her with a mad passion in his eyes.

"I have lost **_everything._** The Kingsguard was my life. Settling down and producing heirs? That's not the life I want. Not that you'll understand why I feel bitter about it."

"Losing things? Is that our point of discussion? Of course I can understand why you feel bitter about it. Maybe as bitter as someone who grew up with their Uncle and Aunt because their parents had been taken away from them? All I've ever had is my family and now that's been taken away from me too because guess what! Men who I had never even met had a plan for my life. They'd decided my future. Decided where I'd be living. Who I'd be with. Yes Jaime, I completely understand that you are in a similar position. But at least after all of this is said and done, you'll be able to go home. Goodnight Jaime." As she left the room he almost went to stop her before retracting. Sighing to himself, he cast aside his remaining wine as he thought about having a shave.

 **Thank you for reading! Until the next time ~Sapph**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reading! Really appreciate your support!**

Elaena was fishing through her dresser trying to find something to wear. It was the day before the wedding and her Uncle Ned was holding lunch in his chambers to mark Jon's final night as a single man as well as Catelyn and Robb's arrival. As much as Elaena was looking forward to seeing them, she couldn't help but think the real reason they were coming was to take Jon back with them once he was married. Then it would be her turn. She would rarely see her family, unless there was some occasion for it. No more swordfights in the courtyard. No more late night chats with Jon. No more Arya sneaking into her room on those colder winter nights for an impromptu sleepover. Elaena finally decided on an emerald green satin dress with full length sleeves, before making her way down to the courtyard to meet Jon and welcome Catelyn and Robb to King's Landing.

The courtyard was full of life. Everyone was there bar Sansa who was taking a stroll in the gardens with Cersei. Baelish was floating around the alcoves, avoiding Ned's glare. Eventually the Stark party arrived in the courtyard but with one less person than expected. Ned rushed over to the horses as his oldest son dismounted, his Winterfell attire already too warm for him. He draped his heavy furs over his horse before his father embraced him.

"Where's your mother?" Ned asked, holding Robb at arms-length. Robb clasped his father's shoulder reassuringly.

"Rickon took ill. A summer cold Old Nan called it, but mother didn't want to leave him. She said you would understand." Ned bowed his head momentarily before taking control of Robb's horse and catching up with the members of the household who had travelled South with him. Robb made a beeline for Jon and Elaena.

"I leave you guys alone for a couple of months and the pair of you end up getting yourselves engaged." Robb tittered. "Is it always this busy?" He frowned, skirting through the crowd.

"Everyone must be arriving for the wedding." Elaena said, as they walked back to the main building. They were to have lunch in Ned's quarters before the pre-wedding banquet later than night.

"What's she like then? Margaery?" Robb asked Jon as Elaena skirted along the corridor, trailing her fingertips along the rail. _Is this what it would be like before her wedding? Everyone piling in to watch her marry a man she didn't love. Everyone feasting on her misery. She wasn't even sure if she would ever love Jaime. How could you love someone who can't even love themselves?_

"Elaena?!" Robb was looking at her as though she had two heads, having been spaced out in her daydream.

"Uh- yeah?" Elaena responded, as they turned a corner.

"I was asking how you felt about having to marry a Lannister." Robb smirked, taking in his surroundings.

"I'm undecided." Elaena shrugged. "I don't think it matters who I'm betrothed too, but rather that I'm **having** to marry. Has Aunt discussed marriage with you at all?" Robb laughed in response.

"Mother is of the opinion that we have had enough marriages in the family for now. Although I think she was worried that the King would try and set me up with someone whilst I was here."

"I wouldn't worry yourself Robb. Sansa's taken that hit for you."

"And what a hit it is…" Elaena muttered to herself as they reached their Uncle's quarters. Elaena never wanted to leave the atmosphere she was part of during lunch. It was like being at Winterfell all over again. The laughter, the jokes – all of the tensions of King's Landing behind them for those few hours. It could have went on for hours more had Ned not been summoned to a meeting. Elaena left Robb and Jon to talk about Margaery, heading for her own chambers. Once there, she made a beeline for her bed, reclining herself immediately and focussing on the ceiling. She still wasn't fully adjusted to the heat down South or the way that it tired you out. She wasn't entirely sure how long she lay there, but she was awoken what must have been hours later by a firm rap on her door. Groaning into her pillow, she stuffed her hands underneath it as she brought her knees up towards her chest. A second knock didn't come. Jaime grew tired waiting and pushed the door open, closing it lightly behind him. Elaena was curled up in front of him, her hair spread out wildly on the pillow she lay on. Her dress had shifted up to her knees as she breathed softly, unflinching. Shaking his head, Jaime reached out shaking her shoulder roughly. She grumbled into her pillow but still didn't move. Jaime repeated his shaking motion again but to little effect. A cup of water on the bedside desk caught his eye. He grabbed it in a swift motion, dipped his fingers before flicking the droplets into her face. She twitched at first before moaning. Eventually, one of her eyes popped open eyeing Jaime angrily.

"What…?" She muttered, her throat dry and raspy.

"We have a banquet to be attending." Jaime said as Elaena pushed herself up into a sitting position. "You may want to change though, your current outfit looks – slept in." Elaena looked Jaime over as she tried to wake herself up. He was dressed in red velvet and had actually had a shave. No doubt his father had spoken harshly with him. Elaena made her way towards her changing curtain, her dress for tonight already picked out. Jaime examined her room as she changed behind her screen, picking up random items and looking at them. "Can you hurry up? We're already running late."

"Will you just – give – me two seconds – to breathe?" Elaena muttered, the shuffling of fabric clear as she placed her old dress over the screen. "You're going to have to help me with this corset, I can't get it by myself." She muttered, shifting from behind the screen. Jaime was surprised when he finally caught sight of her. Her dress was a deep red, no doubt a nod to her future pairing, Tywin would be pleased. The dress was heavier than what she was used to wearing, it looked like something Cersei would wear. She stood facing away from Jaime, her hair was braided around the back of her head, falling down her shoulder. The back of the dress was wide open, waiting for the corset to be pulled and fitted. Her skin was pale and smooth underneath, Jaime's eyes taking it all in from the small of her back, up to her shoulders.

"I don't know what I'm doing." He commented, lifting the corset strings and looking at them bewildered. Elaena gave him a crash course, running Jaime through the process. He quickly reached the top.

"A little tighter." Elaena pushed as Jaime pulled firmer on the ribbons. "Little more." He pulled again, her body rocking towards him lightly. "Perfect." She sighed, smoothing the fabric down around her waist. She turned to face Jaime, fixing her dress. She looked fantastic. Jaime held out his arm for her to take before leading her out of her chambers and down the corridor towards the main hall. Whatever conceptions Elaena had in her head about what the banquet would be like were immediately blown out of the water. Nobody was sat, everyone was stood, in groups. Some laughing, some discussing and others mingling. Tables with food were at the front of the room, and some of the older people were sat there. Some people were even dancing or rather swaying, nothing like she'd imagined. She suddenly felt a lot more at ease. Somewhere in her head she had images of her walking into a room where everyone was sat down, scornfully looking at her for being so late. "Nobody even noticed we were missing." Elaena muttered as Jaime guided her through the hall. Jaime squeezed her elbow in against himself, directing her attention toward Tywin who was easily parting the crowd on his way over to the pair.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Lady Elaena, Lord Tywin doesn't miss a trick." Jaime kept his arm entwined with Elaena's as Tywin reached them. His eyes immediately looked to the pair of them together, lingering momentarily over Elaena's dress. Any trace of irritability disappeared from his eyes as he looked satisfied.

"It pleases me to see the pair of your embracing your union. It pleases me even more to see you in appropriate colours Lady Elaena. Seek me out later Jaime." Tywin tapped Jaime's shoulder before heading towards Joffrey who was whispering to the Hound in the corner. Once Tywin was out of sight, Jaime shrugged Elaena off, going to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She chattered after him, as they moved through the crowd.

"To go and get so drunk that I forget how to walk upright." Jaime laughed, disappearing amongst the crowd. Elaena sulked before she caught sight of Robb, who also seemed to be standing by himself. Her fingers tapped his shoulder once she found herself behind him. He was dressed very much like Ned, in clothes that were very obviously Northern.

"Elaena, is that you in there?" Robb joked, picking at the fabrics of her dress. Elaena swatted his hand away laughing.

"Behave. I look exactly the same. Just minus the fur and the fact I'm in a different colour."

"Where's Ser Jaime lurking anyway? Isn't he meant to be with you?"

"He wandered off somewhere. He's a big boy, I'm sure he can look after himself."

" _He's_ meant to be looking after you." Robb commented, as they headed towards one of the spare tables.

"Come on Robb." Elaena smirked. "We both know that I can manage that by myself." Robb laughed.

"I'll give you that one."

"Where's Jon hiding? I haven't seen very much of him the past few days?" Robb pointed through the crowd to where Jon was sat. He was completely submerged in Tyrells, who all seemed to be laughing readily at whatever joke he was telling.

"Are you going to miss him Elaena?" Robb questioned.

"I know it sounds childish but I don't know how to be without him. I've always been part of a pair."

"You're still going to be part of a pair. Just a different one." Robb tried to justify it.

"I need some air. Excuse me." Elaena smiled, spying a balcony.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Robb offered.

"No, it's alright. I need to clear my head. Thanks though Robb." She clasped his upper arm before heading out into the cool night air. _Who was she trying to kid? She was petrified of getting married. She wanted to go back to Winterfell. She wanted to go home. No. The Rock was home and the Lannisters were family. The Rock was home and the Lannisters were family. Well, soon to be._ Repeating that mantra in her head, she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone stepped out onto the balcony alongside her.

"Has he upset you?" King Robert was stood in the doorway, goblet in hand.

"Who, your Grace?"

"The Kingslayer." He said gruffly.

"No." Elaena shook her head. "I'm still getting used to the heat. I needed a moment of fresh air." Robert made his way around to the balcony, so that he was resting his elbows on it, looking out to the sea.

"You really are your mother's daughter. Has your Uncle told you much about her?" He questioned.

"He's told us stories. We've heard some of the songs." Elaena shrugged. Robert tensed up momentarily before calming.

"Have you heard the story of Lyanna and Howland Reed?" Elaena shook her head. She couldn't remember. Robert went on to tell Elaena a story of her mother's kind-heartedness. A story about her morals and beliefs. A story that made it completely apparent to Elaena just how much Robert loved Lyanna.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Elaena patted Robert's shoulder lightly.

"And I am for yours. I need you to promise me Lady Elaena that if that bastard ever does anything to hurt you, you come to me." Elaena nodded. "Promise me."

"I promise, thank you, your Grace." She curtseyed slightly as Robert made his way back into the main hall.

Tywin approached Jaime a little while later as he was consuming his fourth goblet of summerwine.

"Where is your betrothed Jaime? I thought we had discussed this earlier." Tywin barked.

"She's around. I can't keep her on a leash, although there's an idea."

"Keep your perversions to yourself, son. Speaking of perversions, where is your brother? He assured me that he would be here."

"You know Tyrion, he'll show up when he shows up." Tywin grumbled, snatching the goblet from Jaime's hand.

"Quit it with this pity party. You'll be your own ruin. You'll be the ruin of this house. Stop drinking. Get amongst the crowd." Jaime walked amongst the crowd, waiting until he was far enough out of his father's sight but grabbing another drink and ducking into an alcove. His father had already dictated whom he was to marry, he wasn't going to dictate what he was going to drink.

Elaena grew tired of the party quickly. As it grew later, she managed to slip away back towards her chambers. If anyone asked she would say that she had taken ill and didn't want to miss the wedding tomorrow. Yes, it would be best that she got her rest. Just as she was rounding the corner to her chambers, a large shadow started forming coming from the opposite direction. Readying her excuse, she walked on as the shadow started to shrink. Just as she readied herself to meet eyes, she found herself looking down. Tyrion Lannister stood before her, looking at her curiously.

"A new face! Now who are you, my dear?" Tyrion asked, blocking the way.

"Elaena Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you Tyrion Lannister."

"Ah, an imp needs no introduction I see. Elaena Stark, where have I heard that name? The same Elaena Stark – child of Rhaegar and Lyanna? The same Elaena Stark destined to be my brother's bride?" Elaena nodded, lightly. "How interesting. Has my brother been kind to you?"

"As kind as someone who has just lost their entire way of life can be." Elaena commented. For some reason, she felt as though she could talk to Tyrion earnestly. He seemed oddly trustworthy.

"He'll soon get over it. There are worse things that can happen in life and no doubt between us we could list most of them." Elaena nodded. "Forgive me, I am stopping you from your rest. I hope to talk to you soon Lady Elaena. I will see you at the wedding tomorrow. Goodnight." Tyrion hobbled past her and headed off towards the feasting. Elaena quickly rounded on her room, shutting the door and herself away from the world for the rest of the night. It took forever for her to unlace the corset before she shrugged the dress off her shoulders and down the rest of her body. Standing naked, Elaena decided that it was too hot tonight to sleep in her nightclothes. It's not as though anyone came in here anyway. Climbing under the sheets, she nestled down and readied herself for the day ahead.

He couldn't remember how many goblets he'd had now. Maybe 8? Or was it 10? He'd lost count. Tyrion had turned up with a hipflask concealed amongst his waistcoat and they'd made the wine stronger. Stumbling through the hallways, they avoided their father's scorn.

"You need to be nicer to your bride Jaime. She seems like a good girl! She won't stay that way long if you make her bitter. Go, go apologise."

"No, I'm too drunk. I'mma go to bed." Jaime grunted as Tyrion turned into his own room shrugging. As Jaime walked down the corridor, the urge to call upon Elaena grew greater, until he found himself standing on her doorstep. Pushing the door lightly, he fell through the threshold before gathering himself up onto his feet. It was pitch black, the door to her balcony having been closed. Hands outstretched in front of him, he muttered her name.

"Elaena? Are you there? Are you awake? Elaena?" Jaime muttered, smashing his legs into a chair, and then a bedpost. He swore loudly as his hands smoothed down the sheets looking for a lump or a bump.

"What do you want?" Elaena's quiet voice muttered. "It's late." His hands finally found her leg under the covers.

"I need to apologise." He grumbled, his hands searching for more of her body on top of the quilt. Elaena wrapped herself up tightly, making sure that he couldn't slip a hand under the bed.

"You're drunk Jaime." She said, resting her head on the pillow.

"I'm sorry Elaena, let me make it up to you." Jaime was muttering, trying to pull the sheets back on the other side of the bed.

"How are you proposing you do that? I've accepted your apology Jaime." Elaena said, bored. After plenty of grabbing, Jaime managed to slide himself in on the other side of the bed, Elaena doing all that it took to keep the barrier between her and him intact.

"Why are you hiding from me Elaena? We're to be married." He laughed, running his hand along the top of her head. Deciding it was now or never, Elaena hopped from the bed, in search of some nightwear. She wasn't expecting Jaime to chase her. In the darkness, he stumbled, falling behind her. When he reached out, he grabbed her knee, pulling her down in front of him. Rubbing her chest lightly, she sat up, trying to feel her way around to get her bearings. Her whole body seized up when she felt Jaime's hand firmly grip her waist, before his grip loosened. "Uh- Elaena? Where are your clothes?"

"I was too hot. I wasn't expecting visitors. Just let me get my nightclothes." Elaena muttered, trying to pry Jaime's hand from her waist. Once he'd finally let go, she found her way to the wardrobe and grabbed the first thing that felt right, throwing it on. On her way back to the bed, she held her hands out in front of her, making sure she wasn't going to crash into anything. It came as a shock when she tripped over Jaime who for some reason was still sitting on the floor. He grabbed a firm hold of her hips to stop her falling onto him. He held her like that for a few moments before pulling himself up so that he was standing in front of her. His hands found their way to her hair, removing the braids until it fell back around her shoulders and down her back. His hands came to rest on her shoulder blades, pulling her into him.

"I'm not sure whether or not I'm glad you found your nightclothes." He muttered quietly. Elaena could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks and she was glad the room was in pitch darkness.

"I'm glad. I'm saving myself for our wedding night." Elaena muttered, dutifully.

"Whenever that may be." Jaime commented. "There's no rules against me staying the night."

"Unless someone walks in and thinks we've being doing more than just sleeping."

"There's an easy solution to that." Jaime muttered, suddenly seeming a lot more sober. He found his way nosily over to the door and it sounded like he was pushing a chair up against the handle. "Fixed." He muttered from the other side of the room. Elaena found her way back to the bed, pulling the sheets back and tucking herself under them. Jaime soon joined her, having removed his shirt and trousers. He tucked himself in behind Elaena, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist as he tucked his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the smell of her hair. Elaena sat awake until she could hear him softly snoring before uttering a silent prayer. A prayer that Jaime would stay like this. A prayer that tomorrow he wouldn't go back to avoiding her like the plague.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this segment! Let me know what you think! All my love! ~Sapph**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading. I really appreciate the time you take to read my stories.**

Elaena's fears came true the next morning when she awoke to an empty bed. Jaime must have snuck out at some point during the night. A handmaiden was already making herself look busy around the chambers, warming a bath. Elaena silently stepped into the warm water as the handmaiden helped her wash her hair. She felt oddly sick. Part of her wanted to get to know this handmaiden, to extend her friendship but then she remembered Sara and her words caught in her throat. Once she was finished her bath, the handmaiden helped her dry her hair before styling it. She opted for a simple braid, with the majority of her hair falling down her back in a wavy fashion. Elaena's dress for the wedding was grey to represent her house, with full sleeves and lace embroidery. Once she was ready, she made her way along to her Uncle's chambers. Most of the house was there waiting. Robb looked dashing, dressed in his furs even though he was probably sweating like crazy. Arya had been forced into a dress and she looked extremely uncomfortable. The dress was a deep blue and suited her, although she seemed to have pulled all of her hair out of its style. Sansa was absent, most likely spending her time with Joffrey or his mother as was the norm these days.

"Where's Jon?" Elaena asked her Uncle, who was pulling on his shoes.

"Most likely in the Throne Room, preparing himself for the wedding."

"Or he's on the Throne, crapping himself about his wedding." Robb muttered as Arya started sniggering. Ned shot him a glance with a raised eyebrow. Robb's eyes hit the floor, but a smirk still adorned his face. Ned had firm words for them all.

"I want everyone to be on their best behaviour today. We represent House Stark today. We represent the North. Once it gets to the feast, feel free to be as rowdy or as funny as you want to be, within reason, but during this wedding, please try and maintain yourselves. I'm counting on all three of you." They all nodded their agreement. When they reached the Throne room, it was already half filled. Sansa was sat with Joffrey up front, as Ned moved the rest of the Starks into the seats behind them. Elaena sat herself at the very end of the row, so that she could get the best view of Jon when he finally appeared. The Tyrells were sat on the other side of the hall, an older woman kept looking at Elaena curiously, a small smile playing on her lips. Loras was sat next to her and Elaena couldn't help but feel nervous, she hadn't come across him since that whole fiasco at the Tourney. Elaena finally caught sight of Jon standing at the front of the hall. His hair had been trimmed and was styled away from his face. Gods, it almost looked tidy! He was dressed in Stark colours, a robe with a Stark sigil wrapped around his shoulders. Once everyone was gathered, the Septon began reciting some text before the doors at the back of the room opened. Everyone's heads tilted to look down the aisle to see Margaery. Her dress was lily white with roses spilling from the chest around to the base of her back and down the back of the dress. Her father, Mace, was at her side as he led her up the aisle to meet Jon. Elaena could see the telltale signs that Jon was nervous, he was tapping the side of his leg with one hand and rubbing the material of the cloak with the other. The ceremony was long and repetitive. The kiss between Jon and Margaery lasted longer than most would have expected, but created a loud cheer from both sides of the family. Feasting was to take place immediately afterward and would last into late in the day. Jon and Margaery found themselves sitting alongside the Royal family during the feast. Ned sat up alongside the small council leaving Robb, Elaena and Arya to their own devices.

"Where's Ser Jaime?" Arya teased, pulling at her dress as though it was suffocating her.

"Around somewhere I'd imagin-" Elaena started before Robb cut over her.

"He's over there, with his brother. Although, you probably can't see his brother from where you're sat." Robb commented. Elaena craned her neck and caught sight of Jaime, swigging heartily from a goblet. Her prayers definitely had not worked.

"I want to go and talk to the imp." Arya shouted and before Robb could grab a grip on her, she was off like a shot towards where Tyrion was stood. Elaena sunk into her seat, wishing the ground would swallow her whole. Robb looked ready to head over in that direction until it became apparent that Tyrion and Jaime were coming over to join them. What on earth had Arya said?

"Apparently, this is where the 'party' is." Tyrion commented as he flung a stumpy leg over the bench. Jaime placed himself next to him and it was crazy seeing them sat together, how different they looked.

"It doesn't look like much of a party." Jaime commented.

"That's why I've brought this, dear brother." Tyrion commented, placing a large bottle of summerwine down on the table in front of them, goblets resting over the top of it. Arya looked nervously at the wine as though she was going to be forced to drink and darted off to go and amuse herself with Tommen. Robb grabbed the goblets, handing one to Elaena. Tyrion started to pour the wine.

"I have a game I like to play. I'll talk about you, if I get it right – you drink. If I get it wrong – I drink. Fair?" Tyrion was eyeing up Robb who seemed game to take on the challenge. Elaena watched on as Tyrion got himself comfortable at the table.

"You are the son of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn." Robb looked at him suspiciously, everyone knew that. "I'm just testing the parameters. Drink please." Robb took a small sip. "You are jealous of one of your siblings?" Tyrion commented, Robb drank. Elaena looked on surprisingly. "Your younger brother has more favour with your mother?" Robb drank again. Elaena knew this well, everyone knew that Catelyn considered Bran her 'special' boy, everyone in the family that is. "You're also jealous of Jon's marriage." Robb drank once more. "You're scared Jon might succeed Winterfell." He drank. "You wanted to marry Elaena?" Robb looked outraged and shook his head.

"Drink." He muttered. Tyrion took a sip.

"You're worried about Elaena marrying into the Lannister family." Robb took a drink before slamming his cup back onto the table, it was empty. Tyrion topped it up halfway. "Speaking of the Lady Elaena, let's not leave you out." Elaena readied her goblet, relatively worried about what Tyrion would ask her. "You're the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Elaena drank slightly, she was aware of Jaime's eyes burning into her. "You didn't want your brother to marry." She drank. "But you're not too bothered about having to marry yourself." She drank, keeping her eyes away from Jaime. "What else, what else." Tyrion was tapping his chin, looking at Elaena curiously. "The King frightens you, sometimes you think that he mistakes you for your mother." She drank deeply. "You-" Tyrion started but his words caught in his throat as Jon and Margaery appeared at the edge of the table, making their rounds amongst the guests. Jon's hand was resting lightly on the small of Margaery's back, causing Robb and Elaena to share a glance.

"Thank you all for coming." Margaery smiled as she exchanged her pleasantries.

"Well, we weren't going to bother but-" Robb started, Elaena quickly shoved his shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to be here Lady Margaery. Welcome to the family." Elaena smiled in unison with Jon. Their visit was fleeting, they had a lot of tables to get to.

"It's very curious that your brother doesn't share your eyes." Tyrion commented, sipping from his goblet.

"Well you don't share your brother's – stature." Robb commented, trying not to sound harsh. Tyrion pointed at Robb as though he'd hit on a good point.

"True, but Jaime is not my twin brother. I totally understand that twins can have differences, I just find it very curious how similar Elaena looks to her mother and then her eyes are just so outright Targaryen."

"Ignore my brother, he enjoys pointing out curiosities and making people squirm. It's a talent of his." Jaime and Tyrion started bickering as Robb watched on amused. Elaena's attention had been diverted by Sansa who was walking away from the high table, seemingly wiping her eyes.

"Excuse me a moment." Elaena muttered, quickly lifting herself from the table and following Sansa back into the hallways of the Keep. "Sansa!" Elaena said, as she followed her down the corridor. She didn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon. After she'd rounded a couple of corners, she found her curled up in an alcove, crying lightly. "Sansa, what's the matter? Is it Joffrey?" Sansa looked at Elaena with fire in her eyes.

"No." She growled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. "I heard Cersei talking to Tywin. Talking about how she wanted you to marry Joffrey." Elaena sighed, trying to calm Sansa down.

"The King has decided that you are to marry Joffrey. It doesn't matter what Cersei wants. You are betrothed to the Crown Prince. I am betrothed to Ser Jaime."

"So you don't want to marry Joffrey?" Sansa sobbed, pushing her hair from her face. _Elaena didn't want Sansa marrying Joffrey, never mind marrying him herself but she couldn't tell her that._

"Of course not!" Elaena laughed, helping Sansa to her feet. "Now dry your eyes silly girl, and go and show the Queen just how lucky Joffrey is to have you." As Sansa and Elaena parted ways, Elaena set about making her way back over to Robb. He wasn't sat where she had left him, none of them were. Placing herself back at the table, she found her goblet once more and poured the remainder of the summerwine into it. Sipping the wine from the goblet, she was startled when someone rested their hand on her shoulder, before sliding in alongside her.

Loras Tyrell.

A smile was playing on his lips as he rested his hand on her goblet, taking it from her and taking a sip himself.

"Lady Elaena." He smiled, trailing his tongue across his bottom lip to capture the droplets of wine that resided there.

"Ser Loras." Elaena exchanged the pleasantries.

"Where is Ser Jaime? I would have thought he had learned better by now of leaving you by yourself." Elaena couldn't help but feel like he was mocking her. Before Elaena had a chance to answer, she could see Lord Tywin craning a look at her and her company. His lip curled lightly at the sight of Loras and he started making his way over in their direction.

"I'm sure Lord Tywin will tell us where Ser Jaime is." Elaena smiled as Tywin reached the table.

"Excuse me, Ser Loras. May I borrow the Lady Elaena for a moment?" Elaena entwined her arm with Tywin's as he directed her towards the wall that overlooked the sea. "What do you think of the wedding?" He asked her as they skirted past the walls.

"It's a lovely affair." Elaena smiled, as Tywin looked out towards the sea.

"The Tyrells have set the benchmark." Tywin commented as though it was a competition. "Cersei will arrange with Robert for Jaime and yourself to marry in the Sept of Baelor, not in some Throne Room. I will deal with the rest. The marriage will take place ten days from now." Elaena's heart was racing in her chest. Ten days. That wasn't a long time. It wasn't a long time at all. "I've already spoken to Jaime about it, and he's agreed that it is enough time to get everything in order." Tywin looked back over to the table where Loras had been sat, and seemed satisfied that he was long gone. "I'll let you get back to the festivities."

Jaime had wandered away from Robb and Tyrion who were having some sort of hushed conversation about 'curiosities'. Jaime had little time for curiosities. Sitting himself in the sun, Jaime tilted his head back letting the warmth spread through him. _Ten days. He only had his freedom for ten more days._

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Elaena had sat herself down at the table, a bottle of wine in her hand alongside two goblets.

"I never complain when there is wine and beautiful women involved." He sat himself back up, reaching to uncork the bottle. "How about we play our own little version of Tyrion's game? We'll take it in turns." Elaena shrugged. _Why not?_

"So, we say something that we think about the other? If we're right, they drink?" Jaime nodded.

"Exactly. Right, you're a virgin." Elaena nearly choked into her drink, before taking a sip. "Hey, I've got my priorities right."

"You're a virgin." Elaena commented. Surely he had to be, he'd been Kingsguard as long as Elaena had been alive.

"Drink again, little one." Elaena narrowed her eyes as Jaime laughed. She drank.

"You don't want to get married." Jaime smirked, holding his drink lightly.

"Drink." Elaena muttered, shocking Jaime. She was at a point now where she had grown used to it, there was no point in her kicking her feet.

"Why did you leave my room so early this morning?" Elaena asked, randomly. Jaime waggled his finger.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not how the game works."

"You left my room this morning because you didn't want to be there." She said.

"You're not very good at this game. Drink." He motioned and she drank. "I left because your handmaiden was knocking at the door. Thankfully for me, your brother was out of his room next door so I didn't shock him when I climbed across the balcony." Jaime smirked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I hope you dressed yourself before breaking into my brother's chambers."

"I'm relatively good at keeping my clothes on, Lady Elaena. The same cannot be said…" He started. Elaena immediately hushed him.

"You're making me sound like a whore. It was warm okay!" She whispered quickly as Jaime burst into laughter.

"You're so easy to wind up." Jaime smirked, Elaena felt herself blushing as Jaime's hand brushed across her kneecap on top of her dress. His hand stayed there, his fingers extending, rubbing her knee reassuringly.

"I hope you don't keep up this behaviour for the entirety of our marriage. I might end up killing you."

"I wouldn't jest about those things Elaena, stranger things have happened." Elaena went to slap his hand, to get him to quit joking around but his hand enveloped hers, encasing it. His other hand found its way under the table as he held her one hand in both of his. "They'll be starting the bedding ceremony soon I'd imagine." Jaime finally broke the silence. Elaena shook her head.

"I doubt it. The Tyrell's will not stand for it." Jaime weighed up her response.

"But it's a vital part of tradition!" He moaned, Elaena looked at him eyebrows raised.

"We're not having a bedding ceremony." She said simply. _There was no way on this Earth that she was going to allow the men of the Kingdom to strip her and analyse her body as they carried her to Jaime's chambers. She was nervous enough about being naked in front of Jaime let alone in front of the entire Kingdom._

"I think you'll find we are. I want to be stripped by the women of King's Landing!" Jaime protested as Elaena looked at him pleadingly. "I'm joking Elaena, live a little." He smiled. "Do you think Tywin Lannister would want his son and future daughter paraded around naked? Do you think Robert Baratheon would want Lyanna's living image stripped bare? Actually don't answer that!" Elaena slapped his hand under the table.

"Stop it." She hissed. Her eyes immediately sought out Robert who was sat at a table not too far aware. His face was bright red from the wine he had been consuming in mass, his beard was full of food and his hands were all over the serving girls. Elaena's skin started to crawl, she shuddered lightly.

"I didn't mean to upset you. Let me make it up to you – would you like to dance?" Jaime asked, holding out a hand. Elaena immediately put her head down.

"Ah, I'm not very good at dancing." Jaime ignored her protest, grabbing her hand and leading her from their table.

"You're going to have to get used to it!" He smirked as they joined the rest of the couples who were already on their feet.

 **Thank you for reading my stories, I really appreciate it!**

 **All my love,**

 **~Sapph**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading, reviews make my day!**

As soon as they hit the floor, it became apparent that Elaena had had too much to drink. Just the idea of dancing was making her laugh so hard that her stomach started to ache. It wasn't even that funny.

"I think you have some of the Mad King in you." Jaime commented as he propped her up against him as they swayed amongst other couples. If the wine hadn't have went to her head, she may have been offended.

"Or I just have wine in me." Elaena countered. "Which is your fault."

"I think you need to go to bed soon, before you end up doing or saying something you'll regret."

"Excuse me, I am completely in control of myself." She said, her grip tightening around Jaime. "For example, I for one have noticed that Jon and Margaery are nowhere to be seen. So much for that 'bedding ceremony' you were so set on." Elaena looked proud with herself. Jaime wrapped his arm around Elaena's back, brushing his face against her cheek to whisper in her ear. Her heart was in her throat as she felt his lips move alongside her skin, causing gooseflesh in their wake.

"Elaena my dear, I miss nothing. I saw them slip out about twenty minutes since." She felt him smirk against her cheek as her stomach contorted itself.

Robert had joined Ned at his table for no other reason than to get a better look at where Jaime and Elaena were on the floor, which Ned was well aware of. His goblet was in perpetual movement, never touching the table for more than five seconds at a time. Every time he went to set it down, he thought better of it and brought it to his lips once more, his eyes unshifting. Jaime wrapped his arms around Elaena and Robert's seat shifted back a good few inches.

"Got his filthy mitts all over her – pawing her like a piece of meat." Robert was grumbling between mouthfuls.

"Is there something the matter, your Grace?" Ned finally asked, becoming concerned.

"Look at him with her." Robert grumbled, refilling his goblet.

"They are to be married your Grace, in as little as ten days if Tywin Lannister is anyone to go by."

"Of course they are. Tywin fucking Lannister." Robert huffed.

"What's done is done." Ned resolved. He would admit that it did make him uncomfortable watching his only niece in the arms of Jaime Lannister, but he had made his peace with it. Robert wasn't impressed with Ned's answer as his face swelled as red as the wine in his hand.

"We'll see about that."

The days leading up to Elaena's wedding seemed to fly over. After their relatively fun night at Jon's wedding, Elaena had seen very little of Ser Jaime. He had been in meetings with his father and family for the most part. Today he was scheduled to take part in a hunt with most of the noble men in King's Landing. Robb and Jon were very excited about attending which was strange considering Jon had spent nigh on the last week since his marriage in the arms of Margaery. Robb had been making constant jokes about him being desperate to have a child. Had she been left by herself, she may have had time to complain about how boring King's Landing was without the men seeing as they were to be gone for two days. Alas, dress fitting took up most of her time these days. Her dress was out of this world, it wasn't worth thinking about how much money Lord Tywin had spent on this wedding. As she tried it on for the third time just in the last few days, she couldn't wait for Jaime to finally see it. _Was that strange? Was it odd that she felt that way? What did it mean? Did it mean anything? Gods, the men had only been away half a day and she was already arguing with her own mind._

It was strange how quiet the castle was in their absence. Sansa was wrapped up with Cersei as per usual. Arya was off chasing cats. Elaena found herself wandering the halls once her fitting was over. Her dress needed a few last minute alterations and Elaena was in desperate need of fresh air after getting dressed and undressed in the heat. The courtyard was glorious as a light breeze broke the heat up beautifully. Elaena found herself sitting on a low bench underneath the shade of a fruit tree. Closing her eyes, she allowed the breeze to flow past her, flow through her. Unfortunately, the gods were not on her side that day.

"How strange a sight – a wolf without its pack." Elaena opened her eyes briefly before closing them once more.

"Even stranger to see the prince without his guard dog." Joffrey scoffed, sitting himself down next to her on the bench.

"I'm the Crown Prince. I don't need protection." He retorted. Elaena nodded her head, hoping he would get up and leave. He wasn't budging. "Has my Uncle claimed you yet then?" Her nose crinkled in disgust, he was oh so tactful.

"It is not permitted before marriage. Marriage is soon upon us so it shan't be much longer."

"I look forward to the bedding ceremony."

"I doubt we'll be having one."

"You will be having one."

"I'd discuss it with your grandfather, I've heard he is of the opposite opinion." Elaena concluded. Opening her eyes, the sun made her blink as Joffrey came swimming into focus. Joffrey was about to open his mouth with no doubt another witty remark when noise took over the courtyard. Heavy footfall, horseshoes, shouting. Joffrey was quick to his feet as the remaining guards of the Keep came rushing from the building. Joffrey was quickly ushered inside out of the way of whatever it was that was coming. A fleet of horses rushed through the gates, banners that she recognised. Lions, direwolves, stags. Elaena couldn't move, she was pinned to her seat as the horses rushed past her. She caught sight of Robb and Jon, faces white as snow as they dismounted and disappeared into the Keep. Jaime rode in not long after. He jumped from his horse as it was still moving and raced into the Keep. _What on earth was happening?_ Ned came last of all with the Kingsguard who were pulling a cart behind them. Her Uncle's armour was splattered with blood and from the urgency of the situation, it didn't seem like it was the blood of a fresh kill. It was difficult to see from her angle what was transpiring, just as it was difficult for people from their angle to see her sat there bewildered. It didn't take much to piece together. Robert hadn't ridden in. Robert's Kingsguard were surrounding the cart before they hoisted it between them, carrying it into the Keep. Ned followed by quickly, his face drained of colour, his movement fast paced. After all of the hustle and bustle, she still couldn't move. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, it seemed like an eternity.

Robb and Jon immediately ran to find Elaena. Jaime ran to find Cersei. Nobody else could tell Cersei about this. It had to come from him. Especially after everything that had transpired in their meeting with their father but a few days ago. Tywin had just been discussing how Robert had come to him with concerns over Jaime and Elaena's betrothal. Discussions of how he had wanted to postpone, or reconsider matches. To Cersei, it was just another slight that Lyanna had over her head. To Tywin, it made Robert dangerous. He had always been susceptible to Tywin's manipulations and now suddenly, he wasn't. Now Robert was dying or worse and Jaime couldn't help but shake the thought that somehow his father had had something to do with it. Bursting into Cersei's room, Jaime was glad to find that she had already excused the younger Stark girl.

"Whatever is the matter?" She questioned, her lip curling slightly.

"It's the King. You have to come quickly. He has been gored. " Jaime panted, beckoning her. "I think Father has done something. Something terrible." Of all the things Jaime was expecting, Cersei's laughter was not one of them. Her laughter was shrill and unnerving.

"Don't be so naïve, little brother. Father would never think of something so clever." Cersei said, adjusting her gown before getting to her feet. "Something may or may not have found itself into his wine. It cannot be proven. It simply slowed him down on the hunt. Robert is the one who got himself gored. Nobody pushed him in front of it, although I wish I had. Do not fret little brother, you now have your marriage and my son now has the throne. All is well." She muttered, a smile on her face the entire time.

"The King is not dead." Jaime said, flabbergasted at what he had just heard. He knew there was no love lost between Robert and Cersei but he had no clue she was capable of such depravity. She had always been forward but a murderer? That was a title he was used to keeping.

"Yet." She smiled, exiting the room, a small song on her lips.

Ned emptied his stomach for a second time since they had entered the Keep. The smell was overwhelming, the sight even more so. Robert was laying spread on the bed, Pycelle supplying him with whatever he could to keep the pain at bay. It didn't seem to be working.

"Ned." Robert groaned. Ned was quick to take knee next to his bed. "I want to see the girl." He croaked. Ned shook his head.

"Robert, I can't – I can't let her see this."

"Ned. I'm dying. Grant me this last request, I beg of you." Ned could do nothing but concede. How does one deny a dying man? A member of the Kingsguard was sent to find her and part of Ned prayed that she wouldn't get there in time. They found her with little effort, lodged beneath a fruit tree and brought her immediately to the King's room. Elaena walked into the room, still unaware as to what was going on. She knew it involved the King but she wasn't sure what had happened. The sight and smell before her was like nothing she had ever seen before. She lingered in the doorway before her Uncle beckoned her to stand alongside him. Once there, Robert's eyes lit up, the last of his energy.

"Lyanna." He sighed happily. Elaena glanced to her Uncle.

"The medicine must be taking effect." He said simply.

"It was always you, Lyanna. It was always you." Robert mumbled, reaching out for her hand. Part of her felt compelled to pull away but who was she to deny a dying man? She held her hand out, allowing him to take it. He raised it slowly and painfully to his lips before resting his head back on the pillow.

"Thank you – Ned." He sighed as the last of his breath ebbed away from him. His eyes rolled back as Elaena's breath caught in her throat. She was going to be sick. Running as fast as she could for the corner of the room, she only just made it. Once she had stopped vomiting, she fled the room. She'd seen people die before, but it had never been so _personal._ She'd never felt so _involved._ Her legs were like jelly but they were carrying her as she ran, further and further away from that room until she clattered into a firm chest. Ser Jaime was looking down at her, panic in his eyes. Her brow was sweating, her hair matted around her forehead and cheeks, her eyes were bulging from her head.

"Lady Elaena, are you alright?" Jaime questioned, holding her to him as if afraid she was going to shatter into pieces. She tried to find words but they wouldn't come. Her head fell against his chest as silent tears poured down her cheeks. "What is it?" He asked.

"The K-King." She managed eventually. Jaime was quick to escort her into a room nearby, which turned out to be a small reading room.

"You know about the accident." Jaime said once they were inside. Elaena nodded sorrowfully. "Your brothers?" Jaime asked. She shook her head. "Your Uncle?" She shook once more.

"The K-King." She repeated.

"I'm not following." Jaime said, sitting her down on a bench before taking the spot next to her.

"I saw the King." Elaena said, the tears were still coming fast and hard. "He called for me."

"Why?" Jaime questioned, even though the answer was already in his mind.

"He wanted to see her before he – before he – died." Elaena choked.

"The King is dead?"

"He called me Lyanna, and held my hand. He kissed it and he died, Jaime. Right there in front of me, holding onto me, he died. I felt him – slip away." Jaime pulled her head into his chest, cradling her like a child as she sobbed quietly.

"You shouldn't have had to do that."

"I couldn't say no."

"You can _**always**_ say no. _**Always.**_ " Jaime reassured her, rubbing her back. His hands found their way to her chin, his forefinger raising it slightly so that he was looking into her eyes. His thumb traced the curve of her jaw as he brought his lips slowly and meaningfully into her own. He pulled away seconds later, stroking her hair back from her face. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, the tip of her nose before moving down to her lips once more, this time more deliberately. His lips parted hers as his hand held the back of her head firmly. Placing her hands on either side of his face, Elaena brought herself closer, as though the moment was going to slip away from her. It was only when they heard the footsteps in the hallway that they pulled apart. Her head fell once again to his chest as he stroked her hair, calming her.

 **Thank you all for reading! All of my love! ~Sapph**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading my stories! Any comments/criticisms – feel free to review! Let's get back on with the story.**

The wedding between Elaena and Jaime had been delayed to make way for the King's funeral and Joffrey's coronation. The King had previously demanded that his remains be returned to Storm End so there was very little in terms of a funeral. It was mainly just people visiting the body to pay their respects. Elaena stayed as far away as possible, she didn't need to see the body again. Seeing it once had been enough, enough for a lifetime. Jaime had given Elaena her space, mainly because the Lannisters had congregated around Joffrey, preparing him for his coronation. Her Uncle's future was very up in the air. He had arrived in King's Landing precisely to be the Hand of the King. Now the King was dead and no doubt a new Hand would be chosen. Rumour had it Tywin was going to assume the position.

The day of Joffrey's coronation, Elaena found herself ill and bedbound. It was a relief that she had not been married when she was supposed to, her illness would have made for a wonderful wedding gift. Jaime came to visit her early in the morning dressed in golden armour in preparation for the coronation. The sweat was clinging to Elaena's forehead, her hair damp and clumped. Her blankets were wrapped around her tightly as she shivered uncontrollably, the sweat running down her arms. Jaime entered her room after knocking three or four times. He was taken aback by how ill she looked, her skin paler than snow. Flocking to her side, he placed the back of his hand against her forehead. She was running a fever. He tried to shake her awake but she was unflinching except for the tremors that kept passing through her. He came across Ned first who agreed to stay with her while Jaime fetched the maester. Ned felt the blood rushing to his head just looking at her. Horrible memories of seeing Lyanna looking exactly like this flooded his brain. _What was wrong with her? Where had this sudden illness came from?_ Jaime came running back into the room, Pycelle in tow. He hovered over her for a long period of time, muttering under his breath as he pressed various metal objects against her skin.

"It looks to me like it maybe be – uh shaking sickness." Pycelle commented but Ned was quick to shake his head.

"No, it's not shaking sickness. My nephew has that affliction. This is nothing like it."

"Other than that, she may just be breaking her fever. Although I cannot pinpoint what has caused the fever."

"So when will she be better?" Jaime asked, looking nervous.

"I cannot say." Pycelle said.

"You cannot do a lot it seems." Jaime grunted under his breath.

"I will give her milk of the poppy to get her through today and hopefully her fever will have broken within a few hours. Someone will have to stay with her."

Jaime and Ned decided to take the job in shifts. Ned would swear his fealty to Joffrey first before relieving Jaime so that he could be present for Joffrey's speech where he would name his Hand. Jaime placed himself at the seat next to the bed as he searched for Elaena's hand. He found it clamped to the bedsheet like a claw. Prising it away from the sheet, he held it between his own hands. She was frozen cold but sweating profusely. The milk of the poppy seemed to be having the opposite effect causing Elaena to mutter under her breath and twitch.

"Sara – no. Sara." She muttered, tossing and turning. "Jon, don't leave – Jon, don't." Jaime held her hand, caressing it lightly. "Jaime, help me." She muttered finally, turning to face him with her eyes still closed. A little while later, her eyes flickered open – a very pale shade of lilac. "What's wrong with me?" She rasped. Jaime grabbed a glass from the bedside table, filling it with water and pressing it to her lips. She drank lightly, before resting her head on the pillow once more.

"I don't know, when did this start?"

"Last night. A fever." She muttered, her breathing shallow. "Am I going to die?"

"No, don't be so silly." Jaime laughed, pushing the stray hairs back from her face.

"I feel like I am." She sighed, closing her eyes.

The fever didn't pass for two whole days. In those two days she amassed a troupe of visitors. It was almost as though she was on her deathbed. Jon had been the most firm feature in the room, Margaery coming with him. Margaery had acted almost like a handmaiden, making sure that all of Elaena's feminine needs were met. She bed-bathed her whilst she was passed out, plaited her hair into a braid that kept it from her face and used powdered fresh flowers from Highgarden to keep her smelling fresh. Jaime had been in and out of the room over the passing days, checking on her status. Tywin had also paid the girl a visit although any anxiety about her illness on his part had been well concealed. On the third day, Elaena finally awoke to the sound of Jaime's voice. He was shouting.

"You need not shout so loud." Elaena mumbled. Everyone rushed to the bedside, a hand sprang to her forehead, another hand rested on her own.

"We should leave them to it." Her Uncle's voice resounded from the corner of the room. Everyone retreated with promise of return until the only hand that remained was the one that rested on her own.

"Do you still feel like you're dying?" Jaime questioned. Elaena shook her head, trying to sit up.

"No, I feel more human." Jaime got to his feet, helping her up into a sitting position. "Thank you."

"You had us all worried there for a moment."

"Even the mighty Lord Tywin?" Elaena asked, laughing lightly. Jaime climbed onto the bed next to her, draping his arm around her shoulders.

" _Especially_ the mighty Lord Tywin." Jaime smiled, squeezing her in close. She laughed allowing her head to fall against him for a brief moment. His hand reached out for her hair, untangling the braid that Margaery had placed there a few days ago. Her hair fell around her shoulders, curled and still slightly damp. After talking for what seemed like hours, Elaena made her way off the bed to get a change of clothes. Her lack of eating over the three days gone caused her legs to go weak. Her body cradled in on itself and she would have hit the floor hard without a doubt had Jaime not been ready and waiting. One of his arms cradled her legs whilst the other wrapped around her torso, lifting her effortlessly. He held her body close to his before laying her back on the bed.

"What can I get you to eat?" He asked, fussing with her pillows.

"I'll be fine. I feel nauseous." Elaena muttered, resting her head back and looking at the ceiling. Jaime tutted. Leaning over her so that all she could see was his face looming over her. Frustratingly, he still looked perfect from this angle.

"You have to eat. You can have anything you like."

"A honey cake and maybe some candied almonds?" Elaena asked, not wanting to sound demanding.

"Consider it done."

Jaime came back a mere twenty minutes later, carrying a plate with two honey cakes and a handful of candied almonds on the side.

"I had to fight Tommen tooth and nail for those almonds." Jaime commented as Elaena popped one into her mouth.

"They are much appreciated." She smiled, breaking off a piece of honey cake with her fingers.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jaime questioned once she had made it through her first cake.

"Remarkably actually. I-" Elaena's words were cut short when a short sharp knock echoed from the door. Jaime was quick to answer it and stepped out into the hallway, gesturing one moment to Elaena. Unfazed, Elaena resumed eating her second honey cake.

It had been Tywin who had beckoned for Jaime to follow him into the hall. He didn't stop outside of her room though, instead he led Jaime down the hallway and into a private room, a few corridors away. Confused, Jaime followed obediently.

"I should really be getting back to Elaena, Fath-" Jaime started but Tywin held up a hand to silence him.

"I have heard unsettling things, Jaime."

"Of what nature?" Jaime asked, unsure about the interaction.

"I went to see Pycelle this morning to try and get some answers. I wanted to know about this illness. 'A fever' wasn't cutting it for me. Pycelle threw up some ideas that it could have been. Shaking sickness was immediately ruled out. Then Pycelle threw up 'a very possible' theory. Pregnancy. Now I ask you, you haven't done anything to shame yourself have you?"

"No Father. I haven't dishonoured the family. I highly doubt Elaena has dishonoured her family either."

"What if she was pregnant before she arrived at King's Landing?"

"Father-"

"Who knows what could have unfolded at Winterfell before we had even arrived?"

"Father, please. This is preposterous."

"Regardless, we need to disprove the theory before it takes to rumour."

"How would it become a rumour?"

"Pycelle isn't the most trustworthy character. One slip up on any of our parts and no doubt one of his little birds would carry the information from here to Castle Black. We need to conduct a test."

"A test of what?"

"Virginity. If her maidenhood is intact, there is zero possibility of pregnancy."

"And you want me to propose this to her? She's just come out of what could have been a very serious illness and now your wanting her to have some strange Septa examine her rather than take her word on it?"

"Some things have to be done, son. Regardless how much we may actually want to do them."

Jaime had no idea how he was going to approach Elaena with this topic. No doubt she would throw him from her room and refuse to speak to him for days. Elaena was on her feet when Jaime arrived back. She had changed her clothes and freshened herself up. Her hair was still resting on her shoulders in loose curls.

"Now I feel like myself." She smiled as he crossed the threshold.

"I'm glad about that. Although, what I'm about to say next might change that." Jaime sighed, sitting himself down on the bed. Elaena walked over in front of him.

"After the fever, I really doubt that." Elaena smiled as Jaime looked down into his lap. "You are starting to unnerve me now."

"Pycelle has been worrying my father. He's managed to make him doubt whether you're a-" Jaime cut off. Elaena bit her lip lightly, she knew where this was going.

"Whether I'm a virgin." Elaena finished, she couldn't help but laugh. Jaime looked up from his lap in confusion.

"You're not insulted?" He questioned, reaching out for her hands. She instead sat next to him, resting her hands within his lap.

"I'm not so fragile." She smiled, tracing her thumbs over the back of his wrists. "I have nothing to hide. If they want to test me for my maidenhood, let them test me. I will only make myself look suspicious if I get uptight about it."

"You don't have to do it you know." Jaime reassured her but she firmly shook her head.

"I do and I will." She reiterated, climbing to her feet and heading out of the door. Jaime quickly followed her as she scoured the hallways. That honey cake must have given her some sort of sugar rush because she was storming through the corridors possessed. She finally reached her destination, finding Tywin engrossed in letter writing. He looked up at her, curiosity peaked. He folded his arms, ready and willing to listen to what she had to say.

"When is the test?" Elaena said bluntly as Jaime paused in the doorway.

"Tomorrow?" Tywin offered.

"How about now? Elaena pressed. Tywin seemed taken by surprise, which was a rarity.

"Right now?"

"I'm eager to get it over with."

"So be it. I'll call for a Septa."

The Septa came relatively fast. She was an old and hardened woman with deep wrinkles that ran the length and width of her face. Jaime stood outside with Tywin as soon as the Septa arrived. Elaena had no idea how this process was going to work but she imagined it would be fairly uncomfortable. The Septa had her change into her nightclothes and lay down on the bed, her legs open, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. The process lasted approximately ten minutes and was extremely uncomfortable both physically and emotionally. The Septa finally pulled away from her and washed her hands in the basin next to the bed. Elaena sat up, watching her. _Why wasn't she talking? Was something the matter?_ It was as though the Septa could read her thoughts, she span to face her.

"Do not look so concerned my dear. Everything is in order, as it should be."

When the Septa left the room, she nodded at Tywin before leaving and Tywin expressed an echo of a smile.

"Good news I presume?" Jaime questioned.

"The best. Now we can go ahead with the wedding. The day after tomorrow. Feel free to inform your bride." Tywin said before walking off down the corridor, hands behind his back.

 **Thank you all for reading. It makes my day when you guys review! All my love, until next time. ~Sapph**


	11. Chapter 11

Two days. In two days she would be a married woman. In two days, she would no longer be Elaena Stark, child of Rhaegar and Lyanna. She would be Elaena Lannister, wife of Ser Jaime.

The thought was daunting, pleasing and confusing all mixed into one. She had never felt more childlike. _Is this how Jon had felt before his wedding? Probably not. At least Jon and Margaery seemed to be on the same level the whole time. Jaime ran hot and cold, his mood alarming._ Her wedding dress had been fitted to perfection, her flowers had been picked out and organised, and everything was in order. Tywin had expressly ruled out a bedding ceremony and the nerves that had been filling Elaena with dread were finally starting to subside. Now she could throw all of her fear into the wedding itself. She just hoped Jaime was in a good mood. She couldn't deal with him if he wasn't. Ever since the day of their wedding had been set, he had been in a strange mood as though something was hanging over his head. He came to visit her the day before. A sharp knock rang out against her door. Her breath caught in her throat as she set aside her hairbrush, straightening out her teal coloured dress. Jaime was stood there, dressed in golden attire. A regular favourite of his. Elaena smiled at him lightly, unsure of his purpose there.

"May I come in? I assume I'm not troubling you?" Jaime asked as Elaena beckoned him over the threshold. He stepped over in one long stride, taking in the room as though he was seeing it for the first time. "It's strange to think that this is your last night here." He commented, his hands toying with her lined up bottles of scent.

"Is it?" Elaena asked. It wasn't uncommon for a man and wife to keep separate bed chambers. The only exception to the rule that Elaena had ever known was her Uncle and Aunt. A lot of the stories and songs spoke of men who loved more than one woman. Part of her had half expected Jaime to make her keep this room so that he could partake in his own privacy whether he spend that alone or with company. Jaime looked shocked at her response.

"Were you planning on keeping your room?" He asked, seating himself on the edge of the bed, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I merely presumed that you were planning on keeping yours." She responded. A smirk played on Jaime's lips as his hair fell into his eyes. He brushed it away with a swift stroke indicating for Elaena to come to him.

"How perverse do you think I am Lady Elaena? Not even married but you already assume me to be sleeping around." He held her hands as she walked to him, standing in between his thighs.

"I call them as I see them." She smirked herself as Jaime's thighs tightened, blocking her own legs in between them.

"Is that so? And if I were to partake in such – activities?"

"I would tell you that marriage wasn't for you."

"Would you really?"

"Well, that marriage to _me_ wasn't for you." She smiled sweetly. His hands were resting on her hips now, his fingers nipping softly at the flesh. An odd sensation was bubbling away in her stomach, almost making her toes curl.

"And who would marriage to you be for, if not for me?" Jaime queried looking at her warningly. Elaena smiled, biting her lip gently.

"Well, I wouldn't like to say." Jaime was staring at her, an eyebrow raised. "I would quite like to be with my brother so I'd have to say that Ser Loras Tyrell is looking particularly-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Jaime had bent her backwards over his leg, making her squirm and giggle under his touch as his hands ran the lengths of her sides.

"Jaime, please!" She cried, trying to pry his hands from her, the laughter making her stomach ache. His hands eventually settled on her waist, his eyes searching hers to see if there was any truth in her response.

"I happen to know on good authority that Loras Tyrell isn't the slightest bit interested in you." Jaime commented, all knowingly.

"Thank you for the boost in confidence Ser Jaime. You may take your leave now." Elaena indicated to the door. Jaime's hands threatened to creep up her sides once more, she squirmed as a giggle escaped.

"How can I word this?" Jaime thought about it momentarily. "Ser Loras would probably be happier seeing Jon at Highgarden than he would be seeing you." Elaena made an 'O' with her mouth feeling relatively idiotic for not having picked up on it sooner. "Sorry to break your heart."

"I am quite sure I'll get over it." Elaena tutted, moving her way over to her dresser. "I do not think my children would look good with golden eyes anyway." Jaime was on his feet once more stalking over to where she was, each step carefully placed. Elaena found herself rounding the dresser, placing the object between the pair of them. "Green however – I could _maybe_ see green." A small chuckle escaped Jaime's lips before he pounced on Elaena, cornering her between the dresser and the bed. She tried to make a run for it, but he quickly caught up, enveloping her in his arms and raising her above him.

The day before her wedding, Elaena was surprised to find Cersei standing at her door bright and early, flanked by handmaidens and seamstresses. She was no longer dressed in the colour of mourning but Lannister colours instead to celebrate the crowning of her son. Elaena scrubbed the sleep from her eyes, ready to receive Cersei, a little embarrassed that she was still in her nightclothes.

"Your Grace, I do apologise. I wasn't expecting company this morning." Elaena immediately apologised, heading immediately for the dresser to find something more appropriate to wear. Cersei waved her hand in a blasé fashion.

"You need not apologise. I'm merely here to help." Elaena couldn't help but doubt Cersei's true motives. There had to a reason for her visit, some hidden purpose or agenda. _Who was she here to help? Elaena or herself?_ Cersei rallied her women around Elaena, helping her into her wedding dress and placing her upon a podium within the middle of the room. Cersei walked around her carefully as the seamstresses made their final adjustments. "This is a beautiful dress." Cersei mused to herself. "It really is quite a shame." Elaena tried her hardest to keep her focus on the front of the room, rather than to keep her eyes following Cersei's journey.

"A shame?" Elaena repeated. _That wouldn't be a word of her choosing._

"This dress is fit for a Queen. Your lineage is fit for a Queen. Your _beauty_ is fit for a Queen." Cersei was rambling. "You are wasted on my brother. He will never love you, not the way Joffrey would. Jaime loves no one but himself. He loves the sword more than he would ever love any woman." Cersei spoke and Elaena kept quiet, unsure of what she was expecting from her. "Take it from me, my darling. I know all about being married to someone whose interests are otherwise diverted. My late husband always had a fancy for the things in life he couldn't have or shouldn't have. Common whores. Your mother. You." Elaena felt her skin crawl, gooseflesh bubbling to the surface. _She didn't want to think about Robert and his motives on the eve of her marriage._ "It will be the same with Jaime. There will always be something more important. If you were Queen, at least you have that title to fall back on. You're not just another lonely wife. You have _something._ " Elaena had been dreading this moment since Cersei had started talking. The moment when Cersei would want her to feedback, to ask for her opinion on the situation.

"It is my duty-" Elaena started, earnestly.

"Your 'duty' is just what someone tells you that it is. If you were told tomorrow that your duty was to marry Joffrey – then so it would be. Why should our duty be what men tell us? Aren't we capable of making that judgement for ourselves? " Elaena opened her mouth momentarily before closing it once more. Cersei dived upon her lapse. "I knew you felt the same way." Before Elaena could even put together a response, Cersei had left the room in a swirl of red and gold. Elaena watched helplessly as the seamstresses helped her down from the podium.

Jaime stomped down the corridor in his leather wrapped boots, seeking his father's quarters. He had no idea what he had done now that had made his father demand his presence. No doubt it was _**something**_ to do with the wedding. He pushed his father's door open to see Tywin and Cersei at odds over the table. Tywin looked close to laying his hands on Cersei, his voice easily carrying over hers.

"Dare I ask what's going on?" Jaime asked as he crossed the threshold, causing silence to take over immediately.

"Ask your sister." Tywin grunted, sitting himself in his chair and rubbing his brow. He filled a goblet before him, as his attention turned to Cersei.

"No Jaime. Why don't we ask father, seeing as everything that happens in the realm has to go through him?" Cersei spat, pacing the floor.

"Will somebody just tell me what is going on here?"

"Your sister has decided that she wants to bring up old news once more." Tywin said simply. "I will repeat it one last time for you both. Elaena is to marry Jaime, not Joffrey." Jaime could feel an inexplicable anger building up inside him. _This again? The day before his wedding?_

"All I am trying to say is that the girl doesn't _want_ this." Cersei started, a smug look on her face. If Jaime had been furious before, he was tenfold now. _Was this true? After everything she had said, had she confessed her true feelings to Cersei?_

"Did you want to marry Robert?" Tywin's voice broke before Jaime's had a chance to.

"Excuse me?" Cersei asked, stopped in her tracks.

" _Did you_ _ **want**_ _to marry Robert?"_ Tywin said firmly.

"No! And look how that turned out!" Jaime was getting tired of their pointless bickering. Their arguments that seemed to serve no purpose but to aggravate and infuriate him.

"Lady Elaena is to marry Jaime. Lady Sansa is to marry Joffrey." Tywin was on his feet once more, finishing the last drops of his goblet. He had his say before striding from the room, leaving Cersei in a state of awe. Jaime rounded on her before she had a chance to follow their father.

"What is your issue Cersei? What game are you trying to play here?"

"I don't understand why you're concerned Jaime. You don't want to get married anyway." Cersei tried to shrug him out of her way but Jaime blocked her path.

"Do not ever assume that you know what I want Cersei. I've accepted that this is the path my life is to take. We are going to marry tomorrow and then before you can even so much as blink, we will be headed for the Rock, and far away from you and your little birds."

"You can never escape the Queen."

"Sansa will be the Queen. You will be the King's mother." Cersei's looked at him in disgust, as though his words were a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Who are you? Who have you even become?"

"I have always been this person Cersei." Jaime admitted. "I've just never cared enough to voice my opinions." He left before she had a chance to think of a retort. If he had the choice he would have went straight to Elaena's quarters but he couldn't guarantee that Cersei wouldn't already be there. He couldn't wait to escape to the Rock – to escape his sister.

Elaena didn't see another soul that day until her Uncle called on her for her pre-wedding banquet. A handmaiden she hadn't caught the name of was wrapping her hair around the back of her head as he knocked on her door ever so gently.

"I hope I'm not intruding." He stood in the doorway, looking on for a moment.

"It's fine. We're nearly done here." Elaena smiled as the handmaiden finished off the final touches. Elaena gracefully stood up, smoothing out her dress.

"You look beautiful but that goes without saying." Ed smiled at her in her silver dress, his heart filling with pride. It may have been because this was the last time he was going to see her in the Stark colours. It may have been because he wasn't sure when he would see her again after the wedding. She would be Jaime's. She would be a Lannister, no longer tugging on his coattails, seeking direction. Winterfell wouldn't be the same without the twins and Winterfell was all that lay in store for Eddard as Tywin had already succeeded the role of Hand. He couldn't help but feel like all he had achieved by coming to King's Landing was giving the Lannister's a helping hand. Robert was no more. Baratheon was nothing but a name alone, as the King shared very little in common with Robert.

Eddard walked down the corridor, Elaena on his arm. Her dress skirted the floor effortlessly as she stuck firm to his arm. She only let go once her eyes caught sight of Robb and Jon sitting around the table preparing for her arrival. Jon embraced her tightly.

"No Margaery?" Elaena asked, almost immediately. Jon shook his head.

"I think we both needed for it to be just the two of us tonight." He squeezed her lightly. She smiled up at him, in thanks, before giving Robb a hug. She couldn't believe that her Uncle had managed to even get Sansa away from Joffrey for two moments to attend. Her true motives became apparent once the boys got into a particularly deep conversation about house mottos, Sansa pulled Elaena to one side.

"I need to talk to you about something Elaena." _This is it._ Elaena thought. _Now is the moment where she is going to confess that she doesn't want to be with Joffrey. That he's abusive. That she has finally seen him for all that he is – a monster._ "How do you _**please**_ Ser Jaime?" Elaena nearly choked on her goblet. She took a moment to regain herself.

"Sansa, I'm not entirely sure what you mean?" _Surely she couldn't mean what she thought she meant?_ "Jaime is fond of things that all men are. We haven't had much chance to discuss it, so I can only presume. He enjoys the sword and tourneys –" Sansa flushed red.

"No Elaena." She lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "I mean…" Her voice lowered again. " _Pleasures of the flesh."_ Elaena's own face flushed as she felt hot under the collar.

"Sansa – what's brought this on? You're not even married yet, you don't have to worry about this yet." She tried to reassure her younger cousin.

"Joffrey talks about it sometimes. I don't want to let him down, Elaena. He is so perfect. I don't want him to ever get tired of me. I don't want him to take a mistress. I _need_ to be enough."

"I'm not the person to speak to Sansa. I am equally as inexperienced."

"You can tell me after tomorrow. Please." Sansa begged before becoming mute when Ned ventured over. She made herself scarce instead choosing to pick at Arya.

Elaena retired to her room that night, full of food and full of fear. The idea of walking down that aisle in the Sept made her skin crawl, everyone's faces looking at her making her stomach turn to jelly. She rushed onto her balcony, clutching at her stomach, hoping that she wouldn't lose what she had just ate. She nearly leapt over the balcony when she saw a shadow lurking in her room. Her heart didn't settle when she realised that it was Jaime. In fact, it seemed to pound harder.

"Can't sleep?" Jaime asked, reclining against the balcony.

"Something like that." Elaena shrugged as she looked out over the sea. She held her hands over her upper arms, conserving heat. Jaime moved in behind her, enveloping her shoulders with his hands. His chin came down to her ear, sending sparks up her spine. His mouth spoke lightly against it, the vibration of his words making her shudder.

"Can I ask you a question?" He breathed, his fingertips kneading her skin. She nodded, scared of how her voice may sound if she tried to use it. "Do you _want_ this?" His fingertips traced down her arm to her wrist until her hand was within his. She nodded lightly as he turned her around to face him. "If this is not what you want, you need to be honest with me Elaena. I can handle it." She nodded again. "I won't believe you unless you speak to me." He sighed, tilting her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Why the silence? Usually I can't shut you up."

"I'm afraid of everything." Elaena admitted, shrugging herself away from Jaime and back into the warmer confines of her room. Jaime followed her.

"Afraid of me?"

"Yes." Elaena admitted. "Afraid of marriage, afraid of what it means, afraid of you, afraid of walking into that Sept. I'm afraid of everything Jaime." She shrugged.

"I'll be there with you tomorrow, you don't have to be afraid."

"But will you be there with me in a year's time? Or two?" Elaena questioned, her hands wrapped up in her dress. Jaime sighed, leading her to the bed and sitting down next to her.

"Let me tell you a story Elaena. About my mother and father. I think that will give you a taste of my intentions."

 **Thank you for reading! I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review – I love reading them! All of my love, until the next time. ~Sapph**


End file.
